The blacksmith's quest
by Momola
Summary: Izuku Midoriya owns a very popular smithy in Musutafu. He runs it with All Might his not so small mentor dwarf and Shoto, a mage elf who confers powers to weapons. One day, the king of humans sends his army into his workplace to place a crazy order... Fortunately for Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki and his squad of mercenaries are here to save the situation! Fantasy AU! Blacksmith Izuku!
1. You'll help me

The blacksmith's quest

Notes:

_The story takes place in a fantasy world where there are many races and ethnicities that coexist more or less well. There are humans, like Izuku, elves like Shoto, dwarves like All Might, dragons and other creatures._

_Each race has a kingdom and a king in each region._

_They all live in the country of Musutafu and it's huge._

_Each creature can have magical powers but it's decided at birth._

_Izuku doesn't have any powers in this story, but he is a very educated and gifted person._

_Have a nice reading!_

Chapter 1: You'll help me

Izuku Midoriya was the biggest blacksmith where he lived. Not because he was the most gifted, but because he lived in the rocky and subterranean kingdom of the dwarves, also called the fortress of the arts, and he wasn't one himself.  
Izuku was human. He had been welcomed among this people very young with his mother after his father died in battle to save one of their own. Between Izuku's father and this dwarf, it had been true friendship.

It was rare occurrence for a human being to settle in the subterranean kingdom, but they were infatuated with the kind Inko Midoriya and her well-mannered son. Izuku was very much loved, he was part of the tribe, so he was allowed to learn the wonderful knowledge of the dwarves in the field of blacksmithing. He had learned a good part of his childhood to forge weapons with talent and when he was old enough he went up in the human kingdom with his mentor to start a huge project.

The fortress of arts was underground, but built just beneath the realm of humans, in Musutafu. Far to be barbarians however, they lived in a great place that was prowess of technologies and architecture.

With All Might, the dwarf not so small who had taught him everything, they built a smithy on the surface in a popular human city where they sold and forged for all the creatures of the world. A secret passage connected the two kingdoms and Izuku, being human, was an ideal intermediary with the population. In the smithy also worked Todoroki Shoto, a mage elf and Izuku's childhood friend.

One morning while he was busy making a medium-sized sword, a group of adventurers entered the forge. They were six, four boys and two girls. One of them seemed to lead the pack. He was tall, had big red eyes, ash-blond hair and far too many protruding muscles for Izuku's comfort. He looked bad-tempered. The blacksmith sighed internally and hoped they would not make any fuss.

"Hey fuckface! I want to see the master of this place! Midoriya Deku!" The young man threw at Izuku who was shirtless, all sweaty in front of his fire and very much not in the mood but polite anyway.

"It's Midoriya Izuku, and it's me" he replied simply giving a more powerful mass shot on his glowing sword.

"Seriously? I need you to repair a piece of equipment of mine, but it's a meticulous job so if you don't feel able to do it, don't touch it!" replied the adventurer, handing him a pair of black metal gauntlet with engravings. Midoriya stared at him for a moment and put down his work to grab the object. He observed it carefully and sub weighed it, then passed his rough fingers on it with delicacy.

The blond looked at him without saying anything and with a kind of apprehension.

"Come on kid! How many more hours do you need to look at it to tell me if you can fix it?" he asked impatiently.  
"Bakubro! We talked about it, if you talk like that to merchants they will send you away! It's a great forge in here, they don't need your money!" declared a man behind him with red hair and sharp teeth.  
"No harm done!" said Izuku with kindness. "I can repair this, but it will be expensive."  
"Aaaah? How much?" asked the blond, crossing his arms.  
"300 gold coins."  
"This is theft!"  
"It's a job, as you said, that takes time and precision, it seems like a fair price to me. You can always bring it to the other blacksmith of the city but it would surprise me if he told you a better price" Izuku said, giving him his gauntlets back.  
"No way I'm giving my shit to the other smithy! It's a fucking gang of incompetent dumbfucks! I only had to take a dagger on a stole to see it was amateur work!"  
"You will have to go through us then."  
"Are you really better than them? You're like three, a fuckface, a dwarf and an elf! This is a weird association!" said the blond.  
"An association of three cultures and skills" Izuku answered by grabbing a dagger on a workbench and handing it to the man by the handle.

The blond seized it and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was a very good dagger, it could be seen at a glance but once in the hands it was obvious. It was solid, well balanced and well finished. It weighed just enough and was nicely decorated. A pale blue light slowly emanated from the blade meaning the thing had some powers.

The blond looked up at the blacksmith who was the one waiting now with his arms crossed.

"It works for me, I entrust it to you to repair it" declared the man giving his gauntlets again to Midoriya.  
"Good, can I have a name for my register?"  
"Bakugou Katsuki."  
"It's noted, you'll have it back at the end of the week Bakugou."  
"Nah, I need it tomorrow Deku!"  
"... and you're not my only customer."  
"I don't care, I need..."

He was cut short by the arrival in great fanfare of the chief of the human kingdom's army, General Iida Tenya, who had thought necessary to bring part of the guard with him into the small forge of Izuku.

"My greetings Izuku Midoriya, I'm coming in the name of His Majesty the King for a most urgent order!"  
"I was talking, Four Eyes!" Bakugou screamed, irritated and clapped his fist on the table. Izuku was already exhausted of this day.  
"Shut your mouth, mercenary, you cut off the representative of your king!"  
"I'm my own king!"

But the general ignored him. He marked a pause and with an anxious face declared:

"You have to forge 180 enchanted swords with heavy armors for the High Guard of the King, and the delay for this is two weeks. We want the same as the prototypes you send us last month."  
"In two weeks?! I can do it but I need more time, the amount you're giving me is ridiculous! Even if I had the ressources it's physically impossible in two weeks!"  
"The king added that...if you don't deliver your order in time, this place will be burnt and you won't have the right to exercise on our lands anymore..."  
"What?! But it's nonsense! Iida think for two seconds!"  
"I'm sorry Izuku...It's the king's orders, here's the official missive" Tenya said, giving him a rolled parchment.  
"He just wants to ruin my business then, he hates dwarves and elves, he's purposely asking me something impossible!"  
"Sorry Izuku, but it's not a free request of the king, we're going to war."  
"What?! What war? Against who?"  
"The decision was made this morning, against the dragons."

Bakugou frowned.

"The dragons?! But why? They have their temper for sure, but they didn't attack us yet."  
"The king felt that prevention was better than cure..."  
"The king has gone mad! We'll all be killed!"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!"  
"But I believe in my words Iida! It's madness and it's unfair! They are people like any other! We can't just attack them because they are a little...abrupt..."

Bakugou laughed.

"Do you find that funny?" Tenya asked with a big frown.  
"The nerd's right, you're all going to get screwed" Bakugou said with a grin.  
"We don't discuss the king's orders, he knows what is good for the country, and with the high-end equipment of Midoriya..."  
"You might have a chance with my tools but I'll never get it all done in two weeks Iida! How long do you think it'll take to gather the materials already? The prototype I sent you is in green obsidian! This is a very rare material that is found only far from here!"  
"I'm sure you'll find a solution!" Tenya said before walking away heavily into the clatter of his armor.

Izuku dropped into a chair and slide a hand in his curly green hair. Todoroki came to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, sounds like somebody will close soon" said Bakugou without pity.  
"Be kind Bakugou! The boy will lose his forge, I know you have a heart somewhere under all those muscles!" a girl with pink hair said trying to give him a pat, but Bakugou dodged.  
"I'm not going to lose anything at all" Izuku said, raising his head with a determined face. "You are mercenaries, aren't you?"  
"What if we are?" asked a man with long dark hair trying to look impressive. The two women rolled their eyes.  
"So I'm hiring you. You are going to come with me to the south and you're going to help me gather the materials I need quickly. You'll protect me on the road and fight the monsters."  
"Izuku my boy..." started All Might.  
"I don't want to hear anything Toshinori. I won't lose the forge. We're going to honor the king's order. I'm going to give him his fucking equipment in two weeks!"  
"And what's in for us? We don't risk our lives for nothing. Even if you offer us a lot of money I'm not sure it's worth it, the south is no joke" declared another mercenary whom the others had called Denki.  
"Are you afraid? If you accept, I'll pay you and I'll repair Bakugou's gauntlets tonight, free of charge. You seem to hold onto it, right? I work well, you won't find better than me in this area."  
"...Ok. It works for me Deku!" said Bakugou, shaking his hand.  
"It's Izuku."  
"It's Deku if I want it to be Deku" the blond said, crushing his hand.  
"Ok then...Kacchan!"

Bakugou lost his grin and the rest of the group giggled.

"The terrifying...Kacchan!" tried Denki before taking a blow on the head. Bakugou looked into Izuku's big green eyes firmly and said:

"I'll come get my gauntlets tomorrow morning before the sunrise and we'll go with you to get your shit in the south. Come on losers! We're out!" Katsuki said with a wave of his hand to his group. They left the smithy and Izuku turned to Shoto and All might with a sorry look.  
"I don't understand why the king declares war to dragons, its suicide."

The dragons were an apart tribe in the world. They were humanoids capable of becoming authentic dragons or vice versa. They were known for their thirst for blood and their innate inability to show civilized most of the time. It was a barbarous race who loved to enjoy themselves and to indulge in the pleasure of the flesh. However all their defects were not societal and cultural. They were for certain unable to control themselves fundamentally, their dragons blood awaken impulses that they couldn't fight.

To declare war on them even though they were in a period of peace was beyond comprehension.

The blacksmith spent the night on these bloody gauntlets.  
It wasn't like the type he's use to work on. It was clearly a creation of the dragon kingdom. He recognized the engravings and materials. Moreover it was a work of high quality. Izuku wondered what Bakugou was doing with such an object. He didn't look like a dragon but he was clearly a fire mage if he used that kind of weapon. After 6 hours of work, Shoto came to put a blanket on his back and Izuku cut himself with the gauntlets out of surprise.

"Oh shit!"  
"Sorry Izuku" Shoto said before taking a cloth for his bloody hand.

Once the gauntlets made contact with Midoriya's blood, it began to heat up and emit a dim light.

"It's blood magic, that thing" said Izuku in whisper. "I don't know how I didn't notice..."  
"I didn't feel it either, it was well hidden."  
"Well I'm not against blood magic but I like to know on what I put my hands!"  
"I know that kind of spell, the more blood there is, the more powerful it become" explained Shoto.  
"What the hell."  
"It's a metal that boosts its power with blood...you shoudn't have asked these people to help us."  
"I don't think they're evil...it's just a weapon, we can't assume who they are with just that. Everything in this forge is made to kill...or protect."  
"I'll come with you. To keep an eye on you and your too nice heart."  
"If you could protect me from them I wouldn't have to ask for help in the first place."  
"I want to go anyway."  
"Okay. I won't change your mind so, thank you for the blanket and try to get some sleep."  
"You too."  
"I have to finish this thing, I'll go after ok?"  
"...okay."

The next morning Izuku had dark circles under the eyes. Just before sunrise, however, the Bakugou gang came to the forge with all the punctuality of the world. Izuku opened the front door, narrowing his eyes as the light reached his eyelids and came face to face with Bakugou.

The latter looked even more bad-tempered than the day before so Izuku didn't smile when he gave him his things.

"Here are your gauntlets, brand new! If you allow me, that's a fucked up weapon to have."  
Bakugou noticed the cut on Izuku's finger. He put a mocking grin on his face and answered:  
"Good work on this, dumbass, maybe there is something to do with you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Come on, we're going fetch your shit."  
"Give me 5 minutes to...hey!"  
"I said now!" Bakugou said, straddling his horse and going away with his squad like a rabbit.

Izuku woke Shoto in panic and they grabbed their backpacks and tools. They put them on their elven deers hastily and joined the group of Bakugou. Fortunately the deers were much faster and taller than the horses. Shoto glared at the group and Izuku galloped side by side with Bakugou, barely resisting sending him something in his head as he was unbearable.

"Gonna' be a long trip for you guys" said the redhead with a sympathetic smile. "By the way we didn't really introduce ourselves, I'm Kirishima Eijirou, the girl there is Kyoka Jiro, then there is Ashido Mina, Kaminari Denki, Sero Hanta and Bakugou...We're the Bakusquad!"  
"Do you want me to rip off your tongue?" Bakugou asked coldly.  
"He looks mean, but he's a good guy underneath" Kirishima said with certainty.  
"Just' have to look very far" added Mina.  
"I want to believe you, I am Izuku Midoriya and here is Shoto Todoroki. I am a human but I lived most of my life with the dwarfs...and Shoto is a very talented mage elf."  
"Oooh ~ nice to meet you Todoroki! It's rare to see an elf working with humans..."  
"I have my reasons, they are personal."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Well, do you at least know where you're going like that?" asked Izuku to Bakugou, to change subjects.  
"I was waiting for your brain to work and tell me where to go Deku!"  
"...to the south, go to the Yuei river first. I believe your fire magic will be very useful in that kind of hot places."  
"I'm effective everywhere. You'll see."  
Bakugou threw his horse at full gallop and Izuku pulled on the harness of his deer to follow him.

"It's an elven deer?" asked Bakugou after a time.  
"Yes, did you ever see one? Its name is Pepe, it's a present from Shoto!"  
"Rarely, they are beautiful creatures, faithful and strong."  
"Nice to see you're able to appreciate something."  
"I enjoyed your work on my gauntlets, I told you it was good work,"  
"Maybe, but your compliments look like insults."  
"It's not my fault if you're a weakling."  
"I'm not."

A silence ensued and Izuku felt the need to speak.

"Where are you from, Bakugou ? You have a dragon gauntlet so you must have been in their kingdom once. It's not something you can buy in just any marketplace. Not something that usually leave their kingdom. And it's old despite its brand new look. Since their borders are closed now it means you had it for at least 5 years. And there is a coin on the top with the face of dragon queen Mitsuki, so those gauntlet are at least 10 years old. So you've been there or someone you knew have been there and had money. Because that thing must be really expensive even if i don't know a lot about dragon currency. But I think its yours from the beginning. The size, the look, it fits you. You're a blood mage, right? And a fire elementalist. But you're not a long-range striker, am I right? or else you would use a wand. I bet you make explosions with the gloves. With your temper and all, I don't see you simply throw fire lines."

The Bakusquad watched Izuku as if he were some sort of witch from the abyss.

"You! You have a baby-face but you're dangerous" began Katsuki. "You can say that much just by looking at a weapon?"  
"I guess so."  
"Didn't told you you were right though. You can stop muttering anyway nerd, because i'm not telling you shit."  
"...okay."  
"It's crazy Midoriya! That was awesome! Do it with me!" exclaimed Kirishima with his arms up in the air.  
"What is he? An attraction? Are you in a festival?" asked Jirou.  
"I'm sorry, I'm always muttering, it's an old habit, I was kind of lonely as a child" said Izuku, embarassed.  
"Did you live with the dwarves all your life? What's it like?" Sero asked with interest.  
"They have an image of gruff people because of their long beard and their outspokenness but they are actually very picky about politeness and good manners! It's a united people who pulls themselves up. They don't want to mix with the rest of the world tought, it's a shame."  
"Why did you have the right to live in their kingdom?" asked Mina.  
"My father died saving his dwarf friend, they felt that they owed something to my mother and me, and then we integrated well and no one wanted us to live anywhere else" explained Izuku.  
"It must be your eyes, you really have pretty eyes!" exclaimed Mina smiling.  
"... thank you" Izuku replied shyly. Bakugou glanced at him and made a mocking face.  
"Todoroki, you have to let go a little bit of information, why does a pretty elf like you work in a smithy?" asked Kirishima.  
"Because I like casting spells and Izuku is easy to live with" answered Todoroki with a straight face.  
"The worst is that he is surely honest with this answer" joked Denki before hitting his horse without doing it on purpose and galloping without control.

After a few hours they stopped at an inn. They ordered food and drinks and talked a little bit more. Todoroki was more open after riding all day and Bakugou had loosened his tendency to insult everything.

However, other travelers made their appearance in the inn. It was a group of five dragons. But not just any. The dragons tribes worked in ranks systems and the higher they were, the more they allowed themselves things.

"Shit, these are S rank..." complained Kirishima.

And under the astonished eyes of Izuku and Shoto, the band performed a series of movements like a rehearsed choreography. Kirishima wrapped his arm around Denki and Sero wrapped both of his around Mina and Jirou. To Izuku's greatest surprise, Bakugou passed his own arm around him. Todoroki stayed there dumbfounded.

"What are you…" begin Izuku but Bakugou cut him fast.

"Shut up and wait, it's for your own good. You're too pretty for them to leave you alone."

Izuku blushed brightly and waited for the next events.

The group of dragons approached their table and watched everyone. They looked disappointed and then continued on their way. The Bakuquad blow off some steam but one of the dragons came back to them with stubborness. He stared at Izuku with the face of a predatory. Bakugou then stuck his nose and mouth on Midoriya's cheek and stared at the dragon in the eyes with a cold, nasty look.

Izuku turned bright red and waited for the conflict to stop without understanding.

The dragon gave up and continued on his way. The group sighed and everyone let go of everyone.

"What just happened - did you...dissuade them from flirting with us?" Izuku deduced. He knew a little about dragons customs but not that much.

"Flirting, the word is too nice. It's a barbarian thing of their own. We had to make it look like you were not available, otherwise they would have harass you until you agree to sleep with them" Kirishima explained. "We've already lived it, ranks S had been harassing Denki, Mina, and Kyoka until we had to fight with them! It's a high-ranking dragons thing, they think they can have anything they want, but they have a code that says you don't hunt a prey already taken."  
"A prey..." Izuku repeated.  
"Yeah...well, Bakugou is right, you're so cute they wouldn't have let you go. Todoroki is okay because they don't like elves very much" Sero said before drinking some of his mead.  
"If they sleep here tonight, you'll have to sleep with me Deku" Bakugou added as he sipped.  
"What?!"  
"Otherwise they'll stay around your room and rape you in your sleep. Trust me there is nothing you can do about these guys. But if you're with me you'll be ok since I managed to scare them. They won't try to fight me" explained Bakugou.

"Shocked? You've stayed too long with your well-mannered dwarves."  
"I'm not shocked, just...surprised! And I'm strong, I'm a blacksmith, remember?"  
"They don't know that, and if they are five to come to you, blacksmith or not, you'll be screwed."  
"Five?! All the five? Hey, I can sleep in your room right? You didn't change you mind? asked Izuku.

Bakugou smirked.

Notes:

_Thank you for reading! If you liked it please leave a comment!_


	2. But it burned you

Notes:

_Hi everybody! This chapter is sighly longer!_

_Our adventurers have not yet arrived at the mining site that they are already experiencing difficulties!_

_And we learn a little more about Bakugou and Musutafu background!_

**Chapter 2: **But it burned you

tIzuku Midoriya was the biggest blacksmith where he lived. Not because he was the most gifted, but because he lived in the rocky and subterranean kingdom of the dwarves, also called the fortress of the arts, and he wasn't one himself.  
Izuku was human. He had been welcomed among this people very young with his mother after his father died in battle to save one of their own. Between Izuku's father and this dwarf, it had been true friendship.

They chatted some more and drank for a good part of the evening until they were all a little drunk. Mina explained with graphic details the entire story of her love life and Kirishima told about his own deep love story with Denki and Denki only.

"But how did you form your group of mercenaries?" Izuku asked, starting his fourth pint of beer. He had a perpetual blush on the cheeks and it brought out his freckles.  
"Wow, you can really hold your liquor, man! this thing is separating my intestines in two!" Sero commented while Midoriya drank again.  
"Ah...the dwarves are always binge drinking, I learned to hold the shock, to survive!" Izuku replied with a laugh. "But tell me, tell me! how did you guys met?"  
"There's a part that Bakubro will want to keep for himself, but I can tell you at least that we met before our majority! He showed up one day in our city screaming that he would become the greatest mercenary of all time and those who wanted to share some of his future glory had to follow him!" explained Kirishima with a very poorly executed imitation of Bakugou.

The concerned almost spit out his beer.

"Wow, and you followed him?" Izuku asked.  
"We were all in shit and desperately needed money, that's why! But he had arguments you know?! He was making explosions, there was something to exploit! We became friends after and we never left eachother since. We're pretty good now, we're not eating yet with gold dishes, but we're starting to get some fame!"  
"It's great to have a group of friends like that, it was hard for me to make friends. I have dwarf friends of course but I wasn't always very well accepted amoung the youth even though adults loved me. And the fortress of the arts as its name suggests is a real fortress. I fled at night through a hole in the library to try to discover the surface, that's how I met Shoto!" Izuku, in turn, explained with a happy face.  
"You were so nice and naive, no wonder dwarven kids made fun of you" Todoroki said with a fond smile. "But that's what makes you so charming."  
"Yeah, you're so nice Izuku, it's gonna play tricks on you!" Mina exclaimed with foggy and unfocused eyes.  
"It's nice to chat with you anyway, my forge is in danger and yet I feel like I'm on vacation" declared Izuku with a sad smile.  
"If being threatened to have your business exploded by a mad king and traveling uncomfortably with a bunch of drunk strangers sounds like a vacation to you, it was time you had some!" Denki laughed.  
"But you know what Izuku? I'm impressed by you. How old are you exactly? I've seen pieces in your smithy, they're completely insane! You are so talented!" Jirou exclaimed.  
"I'm 24" answered Midoriya.  
"So young!" Kirishima shouted.  
"What do you mean Hair for brains! we're 26!" declared Bakugou with a snarling tone.  
"Yes, but I mean it's crazy the talent he has for such a young age!"  
"It must be his mentor's work! The big dwarf, I've never seen a dwarf that big by the way, he's taller than Denki!" said Katsuki.  
"Actually, if you're refering to the showcase in the entrance... these weapons are all my work and Shoto's" corrected the blacksmith.  
"Wow!"  
"Hey, hey, are you making jewelry too?" asked Mina.  
"What? do you plan to place orders, you think we are rich?" asked Bakugou frowning.  
"I would like to fix that."

She put a silver, engraved bracelet on the table. It was cracked and distorted.

"Something like that, I could fix it for you right now!" said Izuku with one look.  
"Really? but you don't have any forge..."  
"I have Shoto and my tools, I don't need anything else. He can make fire and ice. I had no intention of waiting to be back at the forge to start working on the king's order. I'll would never make it otherwise. I just need to buy a cart to store the materials. We are a real itinerant forge, I'll show you!" explained Izuku.

Izuku was probably more drunk than he looked because the prospect of lighting a fire in the middle of an inn didn't shock him. It was the innkeeper who was gonna be happy!

The blacksmith rummaged in his bag and pulled out a pair of black and very thick leather gloves. It seemed covered with a very rigid material in places. He then took Mina's bracelet in the palm of his hand and handed it to Shoto, who, with a pointed finger, threw a small flame that heated the bracelet until it turned bright red.

Shoto's hands were covered in rings set with stones and artifacts. It allowed him to use his magic more easily and precisely than with a scepter or a staff.

Izuku expertly took a small clamp with his other hand, straightened the thing and redrew a piece of , without being asked, surrounded the object with ice and a thick smoke came out. The blacksmith then took a file and refined the metal in some places before asking Todoroki to heat the bracelet again. They repeated the operation several times under the amazed eyes of their comrades and when he was satisfied Izuku told Shoto. He took the bracelet with his two gloved fingers and when he brought it to Shoto, he accidentally dropped it. Bakugou caught it with one hand just before he touched and burned Izuku's legs severely. Shoto covered it with ice in the second.

"Oh! by the gods, Kacchan! Are you okay? It's 700°! How badly did you burn yourself?" Izuku panicked.  
"I'm fine Deku! Be careful! You had enough alcohol for tonight!" complained the blond without a hint of pain in his voice.  
"No, show me! it must have burned you! you...you caught a molten metal with bare hands!"  
"I'm telling you I'm okay! Half & Half put ice on it before it had the time to burn..."  
"No, I know what I'm talking about...it must have done damages..."

Shoto made no comment on the nickname.

"Are you deaf?" said Bakugou showing him his hand. It was indeed unscathed. Izuku didn't understand how.  
"But...but it burned you..."  
"What about my bracelet?" asked Mina ending the subject.  
"Ah yes, sorry! here, the fall didn't scratch it!" exclaimed the blacksmith.  
"Amazing! It's even prettier than before! You're a genius!" said Mina satisfied.  
"Are these dwarf gloves?" Sero asked.  
"Yes, they were tailor-made by the best one in the fortress! and I added some custom protections. He is a little in love with my mother you know? but my mother is in love with somebody else!"  
"A love triangle, I love it!" said Mina with a dreamy smile.  
"Is it over with the smoke now?" shouted the innkeeper suddenly. "Where do you think you are?"

Izuku made a sorry sign with his hands and they decided it was time to go to sleep.

Before going to the room Bakugou had rented, Izuku went to see his deer and the horses that where tied up in front of the stable just outside the inn. He stroked Pepe with a small smile and gave him a treat. He did the same with Lune, Shoto's deer. He noticed the saddles were hung nearby. He was always watching everybody's equipment out of habit. He recognized Bakugou's one and approached to observe the work. It was a beautiful saddle. A name was engraved on it, Izuku read in a low voice:

"Lord Explosion Murder...what a name!" he couldn't help but smile until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

He turned around and had a thrill of horror. It was the dragon. The one who had trouble letting go of his case. Izuku turned around briskly and backed up against the stable wall.

"Hey pretty, your boyfriend left you all alone? You're really cute you know, don't you want to come upstairs with me? I bet you have freckles all over your body! Come with me, i'll make you feel good!"

Feeling the danger Izuku wanted to run away but there was no way out. The dragon was tall enough, more than he was at least and he was rather well-built. The blacksmith's eyes darted from the left to the right in search of anything to pick up to defend himself but there was nothing. The dragon approached and grabbed him by the arm. Izuku struggled.

"But we can do that here too, if you don't want to go to a room" said the dragon.

The blacksmith kicked hard in the dragon's crotch with his knee and the later fell before insulting him in the dragon language.

"I'll kill you bitch!" he added in the common tongue.

He threw himself forward and grabbed Izuku by the throat. He then gave him a big kick in the ankle to make him fall on his knees. The dragon squeezed with all his might and Izuku gasped. He scratched his hands but the dragon didn't let him go. It was then that a powerful fire breath tore the dragon from his throat and sent him away. The air met the blacksmith's lungs again and he looked to his left to see what happened.

Bakugou Katsuki was there, his gloved hand stretched straight ahead. Smoke was coming out of it. He had just blasted the dragon. He approached Izuku apprehensively.

"Are you okay? Did he..."

But he was cut in his sentence by Izuku throwing himself into his arms.

"No! he didn't! Because of you! Thank you!"  
"That bastard...they never learn."  
"Did you kill him?"  
"No. But maybe I should."  
"Leave him, he had enough I think, you're pretty strong!" Izuku said, moving away.

Bakugou pretended not to appreciate the compliment.

"It was nothing at all. Your elf friend, he's making fire too, you should be used to it."  
"It's not the same at all... Shoto's fire is...I don't know...fire! Yours is...I could feel the magic in it! And it felt super powerful! It's not just fire!"  
"...you know what, you're too smart for your own good" the blond said, nodding to him to get into the inn.

Izuku took a step and gritted his teeth together with pain.

"What have you now?" asked Bakugou with exasperation.  
"I think I sprained my ankle. Actually, that guy sprained my ankle."  
"Seriously...you're really a weakling! Wow! It's swelling!"  
"Yeah it looks bad...but I can't afford to be late...I'll have to go on with it."

Bakugou sighed and put his arm around his waist to help him walk.

They quickly took refuge in their room for the night. Shoto had insisted on sleeping with Izuku after the attack, but Bakugou refused, saying he didn't want to have to deal with two idiots instead of one. The elf could protect himself with his magic, which was not the case of Izuku. The proof was tonight. Shoto gave them a bucket filled with ice, however.

Bakugou, now kind of sober, pulled out some bandages and a balm from his stuff. He sat Izuku on the bed and knelt before him. He had not yet bothered to take off his big fur and having him so close to him with his great stature made Izuku nervous. He couldn't help but blush a little. The blond took off his boots and wrapped ice in a cloth before asking Izuku to hold it on his leg. They waited a little in silence and Bakugou removed everything to spend a large amount of balm on his ankle. It relieved Izuku immediately.

"Your hands are hot, it feels nice, nicer than the ice...you know how to deal with this...are you a doctor or something?" the blacksmith asked.  
"When you're fighting on daily basis, you learn how to take care of yourself. So shut up, watch and learn. I'm not doing it for you again. The balm is plant based. It's made of elven Drelha, Calendula...and other shits."  
"I see, It feels good...you'll have to give me the recipe."

Midoriya smiled at him and Bakugou wrapped his foot tightly in a bandage, totally on purpose to make him wince and handed the cloth back to him.

"Stay with that, now I'm exhausted so hurry to bed!" complained the mercenary, removing all his gear. He found himself too quickly almost naked and when he landed himself under the covers, it clicked.  
"We're...going to sleep like together together? In the same bed?" he asked.

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"You see another bed, dumbass?"  
"No I mean...I can sleep on the floor."  
"When you are lucky enough to have a comfortable bed, you sleep in it. What are you afraid of? Are you a virgin or something? I won't touch your sorry ass, especially after what just happened!" said Bakugou sleepily.

The blond settled and put the blanket over him.

"Thank you for...protecting me" said Izuku, entering under the sheets.  
"...It's why you're paying me for."  
"Oh, that's true."

"..."  
"You should let go of the blanket, my body warm the bed quite a lot according to Kirishima."  
"Oh! heat never bother me, I work in a forge remember?!"  
"...mh."

"..."  
"What do you think about this war? It's ridiculous, isn't it? If the dragons comes in towns, the dwarves will close their borders...in all cases with this story I'll be in deep shit..." muttured Izuku.

"Kacchan?"  
"If you don't close your big mouth, I'm putting you back outside to your destiny."  
"...Ok goodnight!" Izuku said before trying to sleep.

He could have had trouble falling asleep, but the almost sleepless night of the previous day got the better of him in a few minutes.

Bakugou struggled to shut his own eyes, however. After an hour of wiggling in the bed, he sat up and watched the slumber figure of the blacksmith. Bakugou had the ability to see in the dark. He owed it to his origins and he didn't bother to pay attention to it before but he noticed at that moment that Deku was covered with freckles from head to toe. This guy had everything to get stuck in the back of an alley, he said to himself while looking away, blushing. He peered around him and finally grabbed one of his gauntlets on the little nightstand. He patted the coin on top with his fingertip and inspected in more detail the repair work done. It was really good work, the gloves were like new and the damaged parts of the engravings had been redone almost identical.

Bakugou wondered how Izuku did that without seeing the original. The blond was indeed a battle mage who mastered fire...and loved to make explosions. The gauntlets allowed him to control his power, protect his hands and aim more easily. But they were not a necessity. He wasn't like most mages, he didn't really need an artifact like Shoto to be able to use his magic. He could do it with bare hands.

Suddenly Deku groaned in his sleep and it pulled him out of his thoughts. A loud snoring followed.

"...great."

The next morning, Izuku woke up slowly, his cheek stuck to Bakugou's naked, protruding chest, with a trickle of drool in bonus.

When he realized that he was hanging on to the blond like an octopus, he got up and pulled back in one move, red like a tomato, and waking the mercenary up.

"What's the fuck...it's morning already? Well, then, hurry nerd! we have no time to waste if you want to save your forge" said Bakugou with a serious bed hair problem.

Izuku got out of the sheets and prepared under Bakugou's satisfied gaze. He was more used to having to fight to wake up his troop.

"Nobody came in tonight, right?" Izuku confirmed, pulling on his pants.  
"You would know."  
"Very reassuring."

They went out of the room at the same time and came face to face with Todoroki, who was doing, who knows what, in front of the door.

He looked at Izuku with a concerned face and spoke to him in elvish so that Bakugou didn't understand a thing in his sentence.

"Hum? Yeah...on the bed yeah" Izuku replied in the common language.

Shoto continued to speak in elvish. Bakugou felt sidelined.

"What?!...NO! GOSH! Shoto! I just met him!" shouted Izuku turning red.  
"Ok, I just wanted to know!" replied the ice and fire mage while crossing his arms in a casual way.  
"What's with that question?! By the gods!" Izuku exclaimed as he left.

Bakugou stared at Todoroki and smirked before saying:

"If you want to speak without being understood, do it with someone less obvious than that one! Also, I can confirm we didn't have sex together...yet."

And with these words he went away, whistling. Shoto looked worried. Bakugou just wanted to tease him in truth.

They took provisions for the road and got back on their mounts quickly after Bakugou threatened to explode them if they didn't hurry a little. It would take another day to go to the place that interested Izuku, the Porthaethwy mountains, where he would find his green obsidian and some other materials.

After a good two hours of travelling, they crossed a medium-sized town, Bellmoral, where they bought a cart (which was negotiated for almost half an hour) and resumed their journey.

The announcement of the begin of the war against the dragons had already spread like a fire in the night. People were talking a lot and loudly.

The dragons were a relatively hated tribe by pretty much all ethnicities. They didn't respect anything, people said. So a lot of humans were happy about the war despite what it implied. There was an order to attack them at sight. Nothing less.

The dragon kingdom had its borders closed. It meant that the dragons themselves could come in and out at will but no one else. So nobody really knew what was going on in there. And that was also why Izuku thought it was crazy to attack them. All they knew was that Queen Mitsuki ruled alone, that she was firm and had armies ready for battle.

The dragons were almost all fire mages, in the sense that they could almost all produce flames from scratch. It was unusual that they could use another element but it happened. Most of the time, a mage had the control of only one element but people like Shoto were sometimes able to master two.

Izuku couldn't use anything.

Arrived at the exit doors of the city they were stopped by a guard.

"I beg your pardon travelers, but you cannot pass the city doors!"  
"We're in a hurry, extra!" Bakugou shouted, followed by a neigh of Lord Explosion Murder.  
"Nay! nobody goes out of the town! orders of the gouvernor!" explained the guard with assurance despite the fact that his armor looked too big for him.  
"We went in but we can't get out?" Mina said with impatience.  
"A crime just took place! we are closing the doors so that the killer can't go out" explained the guard.  
"Did someone just die?" asked Denki "We only went through the main roads!"  
"Yes, by the way, that's suspicious!" exclaimed the guard.  
"You are not serious..." said Kirishima.  
"Our city always been peaceful and here you go through the town and someone dies!" he added. "There is an elf among you! it is surely him!"

Todoroki looked at him with wide eyes. He was offended.

"What? That's racist man! are you serious?" Mina shouted visibly mad.  
"Your aggressiveness shows that you have something to reproach yourself!"  
"Wow! calm down all of you!" Izuku asked, raising his arms.  
"We only stopped to buy a cart! We didn't have the time to commit a crime! We have been in contact with the ground for less than 30 minutes!" shouted Sero.  
"But who is dead?!" Kirishima asked.  
"You're annoying me, dickhead! We are paid to escort this one and he doesn't have your time!" Bakugou said, irritated.  
"No, but really, I don't see how me being an elf makes me the culprit" finally said Todoroki out of the blue.  
"So it's the one that says nothing in the back!" exclaimed the guard trying to look further away.  
"Now I'm the murderer?" Jirou asked.  
"Listen, explain us the situation and maybe we can help you" Izuku tried.  
"It's the guy who sold you the cart that died!" said the guard.  
"What the fuck!" said Denki.  
"I'm going to go forward and crush you with my horse, and then I'll blow your door out of my way!" declared Bakugou very seriously.

"..."  
"No, we're not going to do that" Izuku clarified as he got off his deer. "Listen to me, I have an urgent matter to settle for the king" he said, pointing to his royal missive. "You wouldn't want to go against the king's orders I believe."  
"I...no, of course but...someone is dead and...you are suspicious!"  
"I'm going to have to tell the king that your city is preventing its royal guard from receiving its equipments then?"  
"No! uh...you can go outside!"

Izuku suddenly noticed a strong smell in the air and a thick black smoke further into the city.

"Please help me!" suddenly exclaimed a woman while running in front of them. "You are mages right? I see the artifacts on your friend's hand! You have to help me please, I'm begging you!"  
"Shut up woman, they are on a mission for the king!" said the guard proudly.  
"No wait, go on..." Izuku asked.  
"Izuku, we don't have the time" Shoto complained as Lune began to graze.  
"My husband...it's my husband who was killed just now and...they set fire to the house! My child is still inside! please use your magic to extinguish the fire!" the woman begged.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and Izuku looked liked a little dog that had been kicked. He went back on his deer and asked the others to follow him. Shoto didn't approve but followed him anyway. The woman lead them to her house and the sight was terrible. The house was already completly caught up in flames. If a child was in there it was unlikely he would have survived. Shoto did his best to decrease the fire with his ice but it wasn't ideal. When the fire faded a little Izuku rushed into the house without thinking.

"DEKU!" "IZUKU!" "MIDORIYA!" exclaimed the group of adventurers.

The blacksmith put his protective gloves on and looked around while covering is face. Luckily it was a small house and he quickly found the child lying on the floor in one of the bedrooms. He came out without any fuss with the child in his arms and some singed hairs. He put the child on the ground and found that he was dead. He held his breath and looked at the mother with a sorry look. She collapsed to the floor and cried. So Izuku also cried because seeing someone crying made him cry. People watched the scene in silence.

The Bakusquad stared at their shoes until Bakugou caught sight of Izuku's green and wet eyes. They stared at each other and something crackled inside the mercenary. He seemed to hesitate for a moment then looked at the mother. He knelt in front of the child's corpse. Izuku looked at him without understanding until he saw Bakugou take a knife and slice his hand. Izuku shouted and took Bakugou's wrist to stop him.

"Do you want this kid to live or not ?!" asked Bakugou, annoyed.

Izuku went silent and let him go. Bakugou put his bloody hand on the child and murmured a kind of incantation in a language that Izuku didn't know. He finished in the common tongue by:

"...and to dust, today, you will not return."

An intense warm red light invaded the body of the child and he opened his eyes magically and began to breathe hard. The mother couldn't believe her eyes and almost fainted.

Izuku and the Bakusquad were astonished.

Bakugou had just resurrected this kid.

"IT'S BLOOD MAGIC!" cried one of the inhabitants. "HE WILL BRING MISERY AND SICKNESS TO THE CITY!"  
"It's a demon, it's a demon!" another woman shouted.  
"WE MUST BURN IT!" another exclaimed.

Soon they were surrounded by aggressive citizens. Izuku slowly got up and stood next to Bakugou. The latter put on his gauntlets and took him by the hand before saying:

"Run!"

And they ran. The inhabitants ran after them as if they were the childs of the plague. They did what they could to distance them but with Izuku's sprained ankle it was hard. The Bakuquad and Todoroki had fled to the opposite direction.

Bakugou rushed them into an alley and they hid there for a few minutes. Izuku was out of breath and he clung to Bakugou. He was even shaking.

The blond swore and tried to think.

"You ressurected this child?" asked the blacksmith.  
"Yeah, isn't it what you wanted with your watery eyes?!"  
"Yes, It's wonderful what you just did! Blood magic is that powerful?"

Bakugou was surprised by this reaction, he expected Izuku to be disgusted.

"It was a special case...several conditions were met for it to be possible" Bakugou explained. "But we don't have time to talk magic, it's too narrow here to make explosions..."

Izuku suddenly handed him a small dagger.

"You'll use it better than me" he said.

Bakugou went to grab it but when his hand came into contact with the cold handle, a sound of frying was heard and he screamed in pain before dropping the dagger on the floor. The blond took his wrist with his other hand and a bright red burn appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU ?! WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME?...Is that a... black golden dagger?"  
"Yes! why?!"  
"Fucking hell!"

And everything lit up in Izuku's mind. Bakugou had not been burnt in the inn. Bakugou had gauntlets that came from the dragon realm. Bakugou was making fire without artifacts. Bakugou was making fire. And Bakugou was allergic to black gold...like the majority of dragons. Dragon were immune to fire. Dragons don't burn.

"You...you're a dragon!" Izuku realized as he picked up the dagger.  
"HALF A DRAGON! I'm mixed ok? My mother is a dragon and my father is a human!"  
"Wow..."

Interbreeding between races was something very taboo in Musutafu. A mixed couple with a dragon was even less accepted. On the side of the dragons, having carnal relationships with other species was something current but it was extremely badly seen to have a romantic relationship with something else than a dragon, even more to have a child. That tribe was very strict about the quality of the blood in a family. They only wanted pure-blooded. Within the human society, it was purely and simply prohibited to have a relationship with a dragon.

With the human realm going to war against them, it put Bakugou in a delicate position.

"What are you going to do now that you know? are you going to denounce me Deku?"

Izuku watched him with surprised and approached slowly.

"Stay away!" Bakugou shouted but Izuku didn't stop.

He put his dagger back in his bag and took Bakugou's hand with delicacy before saying:

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for burning you with the dagger! We'll ask Shoto to put ice on it!"

There was no judgment in those big green eyes. The blond smiled a little and closed his eyes.  
It was this moment that the inhabitants chose to find them. They rushed with forks into the small alley and Bakugou took Izuku against him.

"You're half a dragon, right? can you turn into one by any chance?! Can't we fly out of here?!" implored Izuku.  
"...I don't want to transform myself, I hate it, it's not even a complete transformation..."  
"Is it really the time to be difficult?"

When one of the inhabitants failed to catch Izuku, he shouted:

"FUCK KACCHAN! PLEASE TURN INTO A DRAGON!"

The blond made a face and bowed. Long black and orange dragons wings came out of his back and scales spread to a few places on his face and arms. His nails were replaced by claws and a tail grew. His gaze darkens. He took Izuku in his arms and they flew off the ground under the shouts of the villagers.

"Yeeeeep!"

That was Izuku.

Bakugou flew high and squeezed the little blacksmith as if his life depended on it...well, that was the case! They flew over the city and found the rest of the gang with Todoroki. They had their mounts and rode it seemed, a bit randomly.

Bakugou got further down and when Kirishima saw him he shouted:

"DAMN! Katsuki! Bro! Why did you turn?!"

So they knew.

Bakugou pointed to the big city gate and exploded it with one explosion.

"We'll have problems for that, I tell you!" exclaimed Jirou.

They all escaped from the city and fled as far as possible.

And they managed to take their brand new cart with them.

Notes:

_Izuku doesn't judge! Be like Izuku!_

_Thank you for reading! I am reaaaaaally curious about what you thought of it, if you liked it please leave a comment!  
See you for the next one!~_


	3. I won't tell

**Notes :**

_Hi everybody!_

_Today Izuku is finally working on his order! The first steps at least but of course it won't be easy!_

_He and Bakugou also learn to know each other a little more._

_Adversity brings people together!_

_I wish you a nice reading!_

* * *

_After a while, Bakugou landed and the bakusquad stopped a little further. When both feet of the half-dragon reached the ground, Izuku didn't let go immediately._

_"We're on land now, did you notice?" said Katsuki with a frown._

_Izuku blushed furiously and got out of the embrace of the taller one. He then placed himself in front of him and smiled at him both embarrassed and excited. His gaze then twisted on the blond's dragon attributes. Without thinking too much, he reached out his hands to touch the big wings. The blond recoiled but did not run away. Izuku tested the texture with his fingers. He was fascinated but not in a bad or creepy way. He removed his hand and pulled back._

_"You're really amazing Kacchan!" he said._

_Bakugou blushed and Todoroki arrived like a whirlwind. He took Izuku in his arms and put a hand over his head._

_"You scared me so much, you're okay?" he asked in a whisper._

_It was rare for Todoroki to openly show affection, which surprised Izuku who gave him a small smile and nodded. They separated and it was then that Kirishima pulled his sword out of his scabbard and headed for Izuku. He took him firmly by the arm and placed his sword under his throat. Mina did the same thing with Todoroki._

_"Sorry Midoriya, it's not against you but since you saw Katsuki like that, we can't let you alive" explained the redhead._

_Todoroki snapped his fingers and Mina's arm, which held the sword, was covered with ice._

_"You hurt him, I hurt her" Todoroki said, nodding at Mina._

_"It's not against you, but the last time we trusted someone to keep the secret we paid it dearly! We can't afford to end up in a dungeon or worse!"_

_"Eijirou" started Bakugou, turning himself into a human again._

_"No Kat, I know what you're going to say, it's me who wanted to trust the last time and look at what we've gone throught after!"_

_Izuku turned his head towards Eijirou and murmured:_

_"Kiri...I won't tell."_

_"I have no guarantee of that!"_

_"Look at me in the eyes!"_

_"Maybe your a good liar!"_

_"Eijirou" repeated Bakugou, louder._

_Izuku then put his hands on Kirishima's cheeks and looked straight into his eyes before saying:_

_"It's ok!" And he gave him a smile. "I won't tell. I don't know Kacchan's story, but if he's coming from a love story between two species, I find it beautiful! If not, I don't see how Kacchan deserves to end up in a prison. He did nothing wrong right?"_

_Eijirou lowered his knife as Izuku spoke and Shoto thawed Mina's arm as if he knew it was the end of the conflict._

_The redhead stared at Izuku. He seemed to believe him and at the same time he was afraid._

_Bakugou stood between them._

_"Get away from him Hair for brains, he won't tell shit to the authorities."_

_Eijirou folded his arms and said:_

_"You seems pretty sure of it, since when do you trust strangers like that?"_

_"He's a nerd. He's a blacksmith. He was raised by dwarves. Children made fun of him when he was little. He is too kind for his good, and too smart. He doesn't like war, throw himself in burning houses to help strangers, and when he sleeps he snores. He's no longer a stranger."_

_"..."_

_"And his elf mate didn't kill you all when you, dumbass, put your knife under his throat."_

_"..."_

_Kirishima went back on his horse. Izuku glanced at Bakugou and nodded to thank him as Todoroki, "the elf mate," wondered where respect had gone. Bakugou looked away and went back to his own mount, which had been attached to Jirou's._

_They resumed their journey and after a long day finally arrived in the Porthaethwy mountains. It was a very small rocky area with few visitors. No one lived there because of the heat first, with temperatures in the shade of around 50 degrees, and above all it was rather hostile. It was a strange place because it was really different from neighboring areas with a kind of micro climate. There was an astonishing contrast between these mountains, whose shape looked like it was supposed to be covered in snow, and the burning sun._

_The ladies of the cities liked to say that the climate was the work of a powerful wizard who reigned over these arid lands. For Izuku, the place was just a prowess of nature, and it allowed plants, minerals and rare ore to exist. But he understood why people hated the place. It was, moreover, especially known to the dwarves._

_Sweaty, Kirishima eventually asked Izuku:_

_"But why do you have to do that yourself, extract ore I mean...?"_

_"It's a special order, I can't just entrust it to someone else. My smithy is at stake, and the prototype I sent them is very elaborate...I'm the only one even able to choose the right stones, so I have to do it myself. When I submited this prototype to the royal court, I didn't imagine that I would have to do that much more in that short period of time. I didn't think too much about it when I left, to say the truth. You were there, I took the opportunity. If I was to do it again I would do otherwise. But All Might and other assistants are holding the shop as we speak so I don't worry too much. Let's say it's faster if I go myself and I have the guarantee that the work will be done, if the people I pay to protect me don't cut my throat of course."_

_Kirishima seemed ashamed._

_"I'm sorry for that, you know, we've been through a lot... we're suspicious now..." he explained._

_"But I didn't give you any reason to be suspicious of me."_

_"That's right...sorry bro...I'm going to be efficient, we'll save your forge!"_

_Izuku gave him a radiant smile and pointed to a green obsidian vein in the mountain. The group stopped and Izuku pulled out his mining tools immediately as soon as he reached the ground. Shoto did the same. The blacksmith seized a short cloack with a hood from one of his bag and put it on._

_"Aren't you going to be hot with that?" Sero asked as he got off his horse._

_"In this region the sun is shining brightly, but there are regularly terrible showers! Also if I don't cover my head, it's the insured death given the physical work that it is to undermine obsidian" replied the blacksmith grabbing his pickaxe._

_He approached the rock and meticulously selected and marked with a chalk a place to hit. He raised his pickaxe under the mercenary group's look and Shoto pronounced an incantation. A white glow enveloped the pick and Izuku knocked several times until a small piece of rock came off the mountain. He picked it up, blew on it and brought it to the cart. Bakugou narrowed his eyes._

_"Are you going to do that, by hand, under the sun, until you have enough pebble?" he asked._

_"Yes? what were you imagining? For the rest of the ressources, I can buy it on the road, but green obsidian...it can't be bought at the local dealer, or those a little furtheraway. It's nearly unbreakable. Only an expert mage like Shoto can imagine spells capable of breaking it, and he spent a good few months on it before he could achieve an enchantment that could break that dense stone! It's not given to just everyone. We're talking about advanced equipment here, the king's guard will be better equipped than his enemy, that I can tell you!" Izuku explained as he dug his pick in the mountain once more._

_The group watched them work calmly and when Izuku brought back his fourth stone, limping, Bakugou got angry:_

_"Deku! it's ridiculous! you'll never achieve it! Did you see the time you took to extract just that? If it takes you a week to undermine everything you need, you'll only have a week to make your stuff and come back?! Your ankle look like a watermelon!"_

_"And what else do you want me to do?! The king doesn't like me much, he will really burn my forge if I don't meet his expectations! He has already threatened me in the past. He did nothing before because he needs my talent...so I have to be talented! At least I have to try! "_

_"..."_

_"Why did you open a smithy in this city if the king hates you?" Kirishima asked, taking off his top._

_"...I wanted to show people that when you associate with other species, good things can come out of it. And I wanted to make a living! It's in this big city that everything happens!" Izuku explained as he returned to his mining._

_"And if I explode the whole mountain, you'll only have to pick up the pebbles?" Bakugou asked, sitting down on the floor._

_"... you can't just blow up the mountain, it's obsidian, it won't go away."_

_"You'll see if it won't go away!"_

_Katsuki, under the bewildered eye of Izuku and Shoto, threw all his rage on the mountain. It exploded a good part of everything that was not green obsidian but the precious ressource didn't budge._

_"Kacchan sucks!" Denki exclaimed before beeing bang on the head by Bakugou who shouted "don't call me that!"_

_Mina and Jirou drank water while complaining about the heat. Izuku return to his work._

_After two hours, Shoto and Izuku seemed exhausted and dripping._

_An intense, icy downpour suddenly spilled over their backs and the girls screamed. The drops were huge. It was like receiving water bombs continuously. Izuku didn't let go, however, and continued to hit while Shoto held up his spell on his pick; It seemed like a lot of concentration. After two minutes with a torrent on their head, the spell disappeared for a second, at the very moment Izuku's pickaxe hit the stone and the shock tipped him back._

_"Ouch! Sho-chan!"_

_"Sorry, I lost focus for a moment..." the elf apologized, screaming so that Izuku could hear him under the pourring rain. He helped him up._

_The rain stopped as suddenly as it arrived, and the intense heat returned._

_"It's a climate to get sick!" Eijirou exclaimed, wringing Denki's t-shirt._

_"You can go if it's too hard..." Izuku offered. "I...I don't think a monster is going to show up right now...Maybe you can wait outside the area ..."_

_"Do you think we're weak?" Bakugou asked. He grabbed another pick and handed it to Shoto. "Enchant this thing for me! I'll make it go faster so we can all go away!"_

_"...Kacchan" Izuku exclaimed. He thought he was going to cry._

_"The lazy asses, come lend a hand too, if you don't want to stay here for the next 10 years!" exclaimed the half-dragon, swinging them all Izuku's tools._

_They all helped and the work went off much faster._

_It lasted several days, however. They had food with them for a week or so. After 4 days of all day mining under these hard conditions, they were all extremely exhausted._

_"Tell me again for how much gold we're doing this escort work already?" Sero asked Jirou._

_"... Huum...It was 2000 gold coins I believe"_

_"Ah, it's worth it, unless it leaves me with scars!" he complained._

_Izuku and Shoto were the most tired. Shoto especially. Holding a spell so elaborate in time as he did was draining, both physically and mentally. But he did it for Izuku, for the forge. The blacksmith had damaged his joints on the third day but had continued without complaining. Bakugou admired that._

_They were completly spent however, and when yet another shower tore the heavens to fall upon them, they didn't have the strength to resist what followed._

_The picks and the torrential rain had weakened the ground so much that it sank without warning and Izuku and Bakugou, who worked closest to the mountain, were snatched into the ground and fell into a crevasse a few meters down. The landslide instantly closed the hole. It was like the earth had eaten them._

_When Bakugou came back to his senses, the first thing he heard was the stifled voices of Shoto and Eijirou, who shouted his name and Izuku's respectively._

_The half-dragon looked in front of him, stunned. He was in complete darkness, but he could see in it. He didn't know what he had fallen into, but he could see it was a kind of cavernous formation, and he knew he had his ass in water. He looked worriedly for the little blacksmith, if his name was called then he must have fallen with him. When his gaze landed on his unmoving body, covered with dust and mud, he rushed towards him._

_"Deku!"_

_He cleaned the guy a little and looked for a pulse. There was one. He heard him cough._

_"Kof! Kof! Kacchan? I can't see anything..." Izuku complained._

_"It's because we're in the dark, dumbass, are you okay?"_

_"I think so...apart from my ankle. We must have fallen into a landslide...This is not good...can you make some fire with your magic?"_

_"Yes, but at worst, I can see in the dark."_

_"...Seriously?"_

_"Yes, it's something that I got from my mother, all the dragons are not good at it, but I can see pretty very well."_

_"It's great, you know what that means, we're not going to die here!"_

_"Great indeed" Bakugou lit a fire at the end of his fingers._

_"Is there a way out?"_

_"There is a path that seems to be going on but we have to go down and go deeper into the ground..."_

_Kirishima's voice became louder suddenly._

_"IT'S OK SHITTY HAIR! WE ARE ALIVE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_"OH THANKS THE GODS, BAKUGOU!"_

_"Don't dig anymore ok? Otherwise we may end up buried!" Midoriya shouted, his voice broken._

_"...AH, GOOD THING YOU TOLD US! EIJI PUT THIS SHOVEL DOWN!" Denki exclaimed._

_"God dammit" Bakugou said, dismayed._

_"WE WILL TRY TO FIND A WAY OUT OURSELVES! IF WE DON'T RETURN BY A FEW HOURS...TRY TO FIND AN EXIT TOO!" Izuku asked, getting up and leaning on the blond. "Kacchan...we'll have to take the path that goes down..."_

_"Are you sure of yourself?"_

_"We don't really have a choice..."_

_They went deeper until they reached a cul-de-sac with water. The path seemed to continue but under water._

_"Ok now...you're gonna be in the dark" noted Bakugou._

_"I'm scared" Izuku confessed, looking at the water._

_"It's gonna be ok, I'm a good swimmer"_

_"Good because I don't know how to swim"_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

_"Yeah...I'm a dwarf citizen, remember?" Dwarves hate water...I never learned."_

_"Oh my...how are we going to do...ok you're going to cramp yourself to me and just hold your breath."_

_"... I don't think I can..."_

_"Deku."_

_Bakugou took his face in his hands and forced him to look at him._

_"You can do it."_

_"...okay."_

_Bakugou rushed into the water without further warning and Izuku clung to his back._

_"It's so cold!" he exclaimed._

_"If I notice that the surface is too far or you have no air left, we go back ok?"_

_And without more ceremony he took a deep breath and plunged into the water. It was cold as death. He swam for a while. Time seemed to be suspended. He heard nothing but the sounds of his body stirring in the water. He regularly turned his head to Izuku to check that everything was fine. He had his eyes shut tight and big bubbles punctually came out of his mouth._

_Soon he found an exit and they were out of the water taking big puffs of air._

_"Pouaaah!" the blacksmith inhaled loudly. "You did it Kacchan!"_

_"Yeah...Are you okay?"_

_"I am...I think...I...I'm just...very cold!"_

_"We're not dressed for this temperature...come on, let's walk it will warm you up."_

_And they walked. They rushed into several tunnels, sometimes turning back, until Izuku throws at him:_

_"I can't anymore, I need a break."_

_"We have no time. We have no food and we don't know how long we will still be running in circles like this."_

_"But I can't anymore Kacchan!" Izuku firmly said, kneeling on the ground. His leg was swollen._

_Bakugou sighed, exhausted too, and stooped before asking him to get on his back again. Izuku hesitated but exhaustion prevailed. He let the blond carry him on his shoulders. After another hour of wandering, Izuku said:_

_"You're really nice in fact..."_

_"I'm just fed up with all your whining!"_

_"No, I know you're nice, you turned into a dragon when you don't like it to save me."_

_"I didn't have much choice back then."_

_"I have the feeling that you would have tried something else if I had not been there. Why do you hate your dragon part so much? It's wonderful."_

_"...It was a love story."_

_"What?"_

_"Between my mom and dad...But dragons killed him because of it...I hate them."_

_"It's sad, your story is like Shoto's. His parents are powerful elves and he's from an arranged marriage. His mother has fallen ill because of the mistreatment of his father and since then he rejects the Elven culture, that's why he came to live among humans. Full of defect, as he said, but we have things that others don't."_

_"Yeah that's true...I hate everybody but there are some that I hate less than others, especially in humans."_

_"I see!"_

_"..."_

_"You're so hot..."_

_"A few minutes ago you complained of being cold!"_

_"You're so pretty..."_

_"...?"_

_"I want to go with you to the festival, why did you give me the wrong number?"_

_"Deku, you're saying weird things, are you okay?"_

_"I went up the stairs ten times already!"_

_Bakugou frowned and put Izuku on the floor to examine him. He was red and burning with fever. He seemed to be delirious._

_"...Great! when did you get sick?"_

_"Kacchan there are two of you!"_

_"Fuck."_

_"You're right it's probably too much..."_

_Bakugou put him on his back again and continued on his way. He had to get out of this wet place._

_He advanced into the caves until he fell on a crazy vision in one of the turns. There was a house._

_A fucking. Damn. House._

_Even more than that, a fucking manor. A huge thing build on stilts._

_Someone lived in these caves?! And not like a poor fellow!_

_Bakugou couldn't believe his eyes._

_"Deku, you said the dwarves knew this area well, have you ever heard of that?"_

_"...mhh? A house? Yeah! It's the sorcerer house! Aaah so cold!"_

_"Is he safe?"_

_"It's a legend! Children's stories!"_

_"You're useless!"_

_"..."_

_"Maybe that creepy fuck has medicine."_

_"I don't want to take medicine! It tastes bad!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_Bakugou walked towards the house with an uncertain step. He swallowed and tried to look like he knew what he was doing. Izuku began to breathe hard and seemed to fight for conciousness almost every 3 minutes. He needed rest, a hot meal, and a bath._

_And that if possible, for it not to be the last ones..._

_He arrived at the front door, heavily lit by unnatural flames, and slowly pushed the door open._

_Nobody. For now._

_He was in the main room. The interior was less opulent than the outside. The living room was cozy and the furniture simple and mostly in wood. He noticed a pot on a fire. He approached and lifted the lid, trying not to salivate. It was a meat broth with vegetables. He hesitated a moment and seeing that no one was coming he grabbed two bowls, still with Izuku on his back and dipped a spoon in. He put Izuku on a chair and served him a glass of water from a jug not far from the cauldron. It was then that a man entered. Tall, with glasses, and a stern look._

_"I can't believe it. I have made it one of my priorities to rot the whole area to make the visitors flee, and here I have two of them in my house, stealing my stew!"_

_Bakugou took a knife and pointed it at the man._

_"We're not staying, my friend is sick, I need him to eat something hot and rest for a while."_

_"Here, put this knife on the table, I know you won't use it anyway."_

_"Are you a soothsayer?"_

_"Yes, you can say that."_

_"..."_

_"I'm Sir Night Eye, an enchanter."_

_"..."_

_"Well, you're smart, you don't give out your name easily."_

_"...what are you doing in the fucking mountain?"_

_"I live here! and I'm trapped here because of a monster, an ogre, blocking the only way out..."_

_"Are you serious? an ogre?"_

_"Yes, do I look like a joker?"_

_"... honestly yes."_

_"I decided to settle down when I realized that I couldn't go out. He is aggressive, he is 4 meters tall and lives in the dark. We can not light anything or he attacks. I'm doing bad weather in the area to prevent people from getting stuck in caverns and finishing like me, but it seems it wasn't enough."_

_"We came to extract obsidian."_

_"Ah money! it makes people stupid."_

_"It's more complicated than that, crazy asparagus. Can we stay here one night or will I have to impose myself?"_

_"..."_

_"And then we'll go away."_

_"You're stuck here anyway! You won't be able to beat the ogre!"_

_"We'll see about the ogre later, my friend has a freaking high fever, do you have something for him?"_

_"Yes...I should have enough to bring down his fever."_

_"Your shitty weather makes people sick!"_

_"It's to prevent people like you from being trapped like now!"_

_"Yeah right, now we're trapped AND sick."_

_"I'm coming back."_

_"Kacchan..." whispered Izuku, sweaty._

_"It's ok Deku, you'll rest a bit and we'll continue after..."_

_Bakugou talked more with the wizard after that. He was a man in his forties who apparently had the gift of clairvoyance. Bakugou had asked for his future but Nighteye had refused to reveal it to him. He explained that this was also why he didn't want to live in cities. It was never good to know your future._

_He offered his modest, hand-built bed to Izuku, and Bakugou wrapped him in a blanket after feeding him and giving him a mixture of herbs for the fever. He sat at his bedside with a sigh until Izuku opened his eyes in the middle of the night:_

_"Bakugou..."_

_"You don't Kacchan me now Deku?"_

_"I'm sorry, I've been out for how long?"_

_"Long enough for me to say you have 26 freckles on your stupid nose."_

_"...Shoto's gonna be dead worried."_

_"Not for long, I'm bringing you out as soon as you can move."_

_"I...feel like shit"_

_"Well you worked hard for that stupid pebbles."_

_"Have you taken care of me all this time?"_

_"That's why you're paying me for."_

_"...I should give you a bonus."_

_"No need, I'm okay. You're the one feeling like shit."_

_"I had a nightmare, of something I lived."_

_"..."_

_"I was in love once...of a man, a dwarf. He was tall, not as big as All Might but tall and strong, he was nice to me, he told me that I was cute and pretty. I was in love with him and he knew it. He made me believed that he was too. Then we had sex and he dumped me, saying he just wanted to have sex with a human to see how it felt."_

_"He's a big cunt but you were naive as fuck" answered Bakugou._

_"That's true" said izuku with a weak voice._

_Bakugou wanted to burst this dwarf's face for doing this to Izuku in truth. Maybe it was because he was sick but Bakugou confided in him without thinking._

_"We are the same, you and I. I also loved once._

_A human. He's the guy Kirishima had talked about. When I showed him that I was a half-dragon, he said that I was a disgusting mistake and he denounced me to the authorities. We're not from Musutafu in fact, you know. Well my mother is from here but I didn't grow up here. We had to flee our homes because of him."_

_Izuku put his hands on his cheeks and said:_

_"You're not disgusting, and you're not a mistake."_

_Bakugou laughed._

_"No, I know, I'm great, and that guy that broke your heart was a jerk, he doesn't know what he's lost."_

_"That's a nice thing to say to me. So you're gay too, that a good news."_

_"How so?"_

_"I don't know. It feel less lonely."_

_"...sleep now nerd. Dream of something better, like me."_

_"Yeah, good idea, I'll be dreaming of you. You screaming, you shouting, you eating while yelling, that will be peaceful."_

_"Brat."_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Sleep."_

_"Okay."_

_Izuku closed his eyes and Bakugou found himself removing his sticky hair from his forehead in a loving gesture. He sighed. He was really starting to develop affection for this nerdy blacksmith with stupid freckles and he didn't know how to feel about it._

* * *

**Notes:**

_Thank you for reading! if you liked it please leave a comment, comments are fuel as some writers says! ;O_

_See you for the next one!_


	4. I'm not your king

**Notes:**

_Hi everybody! This is a sightly longer chapter! A lot of things happen in there!_

_Izuku and Katsuki finally move forward!_

_I liked to write that one a lot, it was lot of fun! I hope you'll have fun reading it! Even if I've been kind of sadistic! XD_

_Anyway I wanted to explain something about the universe in this note because Izuku is reffering to it. The bakuquad is a gang of mercenaries. But there are two type in this world._

_Bakugou and everybody are accepting quests, do them, and earn money from it._

_But they are considered amateurs and are not officially recognized. They can only claim small rewards even if they have good reputation. When the number of people in a group goes beyond 7, they must register and form a guild. From there they are like a true established structure and can receive or propose missions for more influential people, including kings._

_It's kind of important for later!_

_Have a nice reading!_

* * *

"Sir Nighteye, thank you very much for letting us stay in your home" Izuku said with a typically dwarf reverence to the enchanter who was preparing a kind of decoction with things that visibly grew in the caves.

"It's nothing young man, do you feel better?" Nighteye asked, turning around.

Bakugou was slumped on an animal skin and seemed to sulk. His belly gurgled.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat, angry blond?" The magician asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You don't have a lot of food, lame eye. So give it all to him!" the blond replied nonchalantly pointing to Izuku with his thumb.

"It's Nighteye and I could go hunting again."

"I don't want to disturb you anymore! I'll go an hunt cavernous rabbits or something if I really want to eat" Bakugou explained. "How do you feel nerd, can you leave?"

"Yes, I feel better, thank you...I...I can share food with you, you know?"

"Eat everything and shut up, you're in need of strength, you may have abs, but you're still far from my stamina."

Izuku blushed. Bakugou just wanted to be sure he had enough to eat.

Nighteye served them a drink and gave Izuku some stew.

"So, how do you intend to give me the slip?" He asked.

"You don't know? I thought you saw future shit" the blond commented, drinking the horrible decoction with a twisted expression.

"I didn't look at it actually, if you die horribly I don't want to see it, it's hard to sleep afterwards."

"I see."

Izuku swallowed his piece of meat with difficulty.

"He's 4 meters right?" Izuku asked, his mouth full. "And he's in the dark, maybe we could pass beside him...without him noticing us."

"I've already tried" said Nighteye, "the slightest breath, noise, light, and he knows where you are...he has good ears and a good view. He sees in the dark! I escaped death twice exactly, it's not the right technique."

"So you're saying that we have to fight him?"

"I'm saying you're stuck here."

"I'll explode it!" said Bakugou.

"You'd have to make a damn big explosion to just scratch him, and it's not possible in those caves unless you want to die with him."

"Fuck!"

"... maybe we can just neutralize him at a distance and pass...as it's the problem. If we get closer it's too dangerous and I think we won't manage to stay silent for long."

"And how would we do that, deep shit?"

"Are you able to throw fire precisely, for example to make a line or a cone of fire in one direction? We could aim his eyes and runaway the time he wrestles with his pain..."

"We could but...without my gauntlets...I would have a hard time to make a line shape with my flames...I'll just manage to burn the whole cave...that's why when I use fire with bare hands I prefer explosions ...but we can't use that here."

"Wow, it seems to hurt you so much to admit it!"

"Shut up !"

"Let me think, we should do that anyway even if you don't have your equipment. It would be effective and less risky, maybe I could forge something so that you can aim with your fire. Luckyly for us I have my gloves and I saw a metal box in outside the house that would do the job..."

"You really are more blacksmith than human" commented Bakugou.

"Am I another species to you?"

"It could work, your idea...what do you need?" Nighteye asked.

"Do you have forceps, a bucket, parchment and ink?"

"It can be found..."

The enchanter brought everything to Izuku and the blacksmith began to draw conscientiously on the paper.

"We take the metal case, we heat it with Kacchan's fire and with a big stone I give it a long cylinder shape and you will throw your fire inside. Like a flamethrower. We're going to get him by surprise and escape. The thing is, it's going to be complete darkness until the exit for me, according to Sir Nighteye..."

"Yes ... but it's not that far behind. You just have to pass the ogre. I'll show you on your drawing" declared the enchanter.

"Well, I'm sick of being here, let's start making your flamethrower!" exclaimed Bakugou while standing up.

Izuku put on his gloves on and went out in front of the house to work on a big rock. He took the metal case and put it on it. He then took a bigger stone and the forceps.

He tied his hair with a piece of string so that it didn't come into his eyes. Although it was short, a few locks could be annoying and as he didn't have his tools he didn't want anything in the way because he was at the risk of getting hurt. Bakugou found the gesture sexy in spite of himself.

The blacksmith asked the half-dragon to heat the box as much as he could. The blond said to Izuku to not give him orders, but did what he was told anyway with his hands outstretched.

"Come on, you have to make it hotter, this isn't enough" explained Izuku.

"..."

"Hotter! Come on, make it hot like you!" said the blacksmith while smirking.

"Are you flirting with me Deku?" asked Bakugou.

"What if I did? Held it firmly I'm going to crush it."

"Tell me again when you don't smell like Lord Explosion Murder!"

Izuku laughed with a crystalline laugh and hit the metal.

When he was satisfied with his work, he plunged it into the water, put it down, and took off his gloves.

"It will do the trick, but you can't fail, it will only endure one try..."

For any answer, the blond watched a drop of sweat run down the the blacksmith's torso.

And that was it, he was aroused. He didn't know if it was the heat or the mating season, but it was as if the fact he told himself the night before that he had attached himself to this stupid blacksmith had unlocked possibilities. Izuku was therefore a potential partner and unlike Kirishima, Izuku could now give him big erections.

Izuku noticed the bulge of his pants and gave him a look he had never seen on the little dwarf citizen. Bakugou winked at him, not ashamed at all, before entering the house.

Izuku remained speechless. 

It was the moment. They didn't have more time to lose. But in complete darkness, hooked on Bakugou and his makeshift equipment, Izuku contemplated the idea of spending the rest of his life living with Nighteye.

When he felt the ground shake with the ogre's heavy footsteps, he was almost ready to eat cave stew forever.

He was right in front of them. Izuku couldn't see. Bakugou could and tried not to stare too much.

He held Izuku's hand like a mother afraid of losing her child in a crowd. He was crushing it.

The human blacksmith had to trust the half dragon. He had his life in his hands now. It would have been easy for the blond to just push Izuku over the ogre to distract him and run away during this time.

But it wasn't Bakugou's plan. Bakugou was going to get them both out of there.

He could feel Izuku's pulse racing like a frightened animal. He wondered if the ogre was going to hear it too. He paused and turned very slowly and silently towards Izuku and even more slowly raised his hand to stroke the bridge of Izuku's nose two times, then put his palm almost flat against his face. Bakugou's hand was large and covered everything.

It was a dwarf custom. He didn't know a lot of things but he knew that much for seeing dwarves reassure themselves like that on battlefields. Izuku had grown up in dwarven culture so he probably knew the meaning of this gesture.

Midoriya's heart rate went faster suddenly and then calmed down radically. They stayed like that for a moment and resumed their mission. They only had one chance.

Nighteye refused to come with them and they were not going to force him. But they had negotiated that he would stop fucking up the weather outside for a few hours...Izuku had told him that if he had the chance he would go and kill this ogre to free the area one day.

Nighteye replied that he would stay here whether the ogre was there or not.

Bakugou exhaled silently. He could clearly see the beast. A huge ogre with a face straight out of hell. He didn't look smart. He didn't even had clothes. He was just stalking the caves and religiously camped in front of the tunnel that led to the exit.

He put Izuku in a crouched position and used his shoulder to lay their makeshift flame thrower. He aimed with both hands and when the drop of sweat that ran down his temple touched the ground he threw all the fire he could through the barrel.

A huge cone of fire crashed directly against the ogre's forehead and he held his head screaming.

Midoriya was filled with horror as the fire lit up the ferocious beast for a fraction of second.

Bakugou dropped the destroyed forged piece of metal and grabbed Izuku's hand before running the sprint of his life towards the supposed exit.

When he felt that they wouldn't get there in time, Izuku was still limping, he took the blacksmith on his shoulder like a potatoes sack and ran over again. The distance to cross was huge and the ogre was already turning around, furious.

He ran towards them and with his big muscular legs and caught them up in no time. He gave a big blow near them and to avoid it Bakugou threw Izuku farther and left in the opposite direction. He looked around for the blacksmith and saw him try to stand up.

Katsuki turned into a half dragon and made two flames in his hands.

"COME ON ASSHOLE! AIM ME!" he shouted.

The ogre threw his fist in his direction and Bakugou flew to the damp ceiling in a noisy wing movement. He picked up Izuku as he passed, making him utter an exclamation, and rushed to the exit. The ogre caught up with them again, however, and managed to crash Bakugou on the ground by throwing him a big stone.

"Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed, straightening him up. He was stunned. Izuku took him on his back and without seeing anything decided to run in the direction his instinct told him and pray all the gods, dwarves and humans, to let them live.

His wish was granted because he finally saw the out-side's light. The cave narrowed as he moved forward so that at one point the ogre could no longer follow him. As he was surrounded by obsidian he couldn't go out of the cave.

Perhaps this ogre was sad. Izuku felt bad suddunly for hurting him.

Suddenly the adrenaline washed away and Bakugou weighed heavily on his shoulders. He let the blond crash to the ground.

"Fuck Deku!"

Izuka knelt down in front of him and took him in his arms, trembling.

"Kacchan we made it alive! I was so scared!"

"You managed to find the exit in the dark? You're really something! Come on enough with the hugs! or I'm going to want more!"

Bakugou got up and staggered a little. He then helped Izuku up and they walked in search of the mercenary group and Todoroki.

"What you did in the cave with your hand, it was nice. It really reassured me that you were not going to throw me at the ogre, but don't do that with dwarves" said Izuku sticking to Bakugou as he walked.

"Why?"

"It's...normally reserved for couples...it's a very intimate gesture. It means "I've got your face" literally. In the common tongue it looks like "I've got your back". It means you're here for your partner...it's a gesture of comfort."

Bakugou watched him without flinching.

"Well, that's how I felt."

And he went ahead. Izuku watched him go in silence before joining him. 

A half hour. That's the time the Bakusquad spent hugging them when they found each other. Todoroki looked 100 years older and Denki kept crying.

"I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAAAAAD!" he sobbed.

But Izuku didn't have time to rest. There were only a few days left to fulfill the king's mission.

Under the dumbfounded eyes of his companions he picked up a pickaxe, went to another part of the mountain and continued undermine with Shoto. It was easier for a few hours without the bad weather. But Nighteye put back his spells afterwards.

The mercenaries helped. When he had enough obsidian they travelled back to the capital. Izuku and Shoto began forging swords continuously with a little help from Bakugou with the fire when Shoto was too tired. They forged almost all the swords on the way home, like a prodigy.

In a small village near their destination, they rented a resident's forge for a few days and they forged the rest of the swords and all the armors.

They finished one day in advance.

That was motivation.

When Izuku left the forge at dawn on the eve of the deadline, his look hurt Bakugou's heart. They had lost weight with Shoto, at least 10 pounds, and his hands were full of blisters and cuts. He had heavy dark circles under his eyes and white as a towel but he looked happy though.

"We finished!" he had simply said in a very solemn tone.

Then, an object in the pocket of his pants began to vibrate and light up strongly. Izuku pulled it out frowning. It was a small, flat, green stone. A glossy inscription was engraved on the surface.

"What's happening Izuku?" Todoroki asked, sitting down on the floor, relieved to have finished.

"... It's a message from the dwarf king to all the dwarves of the fortress..." Izuku replied with a serious look. "I am a dwarf citizen so I received it too..."

"And what does it say?" Eijirou asked with his hands on his hips.

"Bad news. The Fortress of arts close its borders at dawn, no one goes out and no one comes in. They refuse to participate in the human war against the dragons..."

"...are you going to have time to come back?" Mina asked worriedly by removing a leaf from her hair.

"...no...I hope my mentor won't wait for me and will join my mother with everybody at the fortress, anyway I have my forge here and Shoto. I didn't plan on coming back now."

"Our king must be furious, I'm sure he was counting on the dwarves's help" said Sero.

"Surely...I can't wait to hear his racist comments about me..." Izuku explained.

"You're not even a dwarf!" replied Jirou, stupefied.

"Oh! for him I'm a dwarf, a real dwarf!" 

When they reached the city, the group washed themselves and went straight to the castle to request an audience with the king. Izuku came with Shoto and Bakugou (who had imposed himself) and asked the rest of the group to wait in an inn. He intended to give them their gold for their escort mission once he had made his delivery. He placed his royal missive in the guard's face and explained that he had the equipment. The guard looked confused and embarassed, but brought him in to see the king.

He received Izuku alone, sitting on his throne wrapped in his big king's coat with his big king's crown on top of his head. He caressed wearily his long royal beard. At the sight of Izuku his face darkened.

"I did what you expected of me, my king" Izuku said, bowing.

"I'm not your king. Your king is the dwarf king" he answered.

"Well, you let me live on your lands so...I consider you both my kings."

"Yet you have donated a good deal of what you've earned on my lands to the Dwarven realm!"

"I earned that money honestly. I paid all your taxes, even the most expensive ones and I answered all your requests. This one too. I brought you your armors and your swords, I entrusted them to your royal advisor."

"Oh, well, that's good news, I thought you were going to mess up this one though. So, you worked well, but it's too late."

"What do you mean? I'm on time, it's been two weeks..."

"I gave the order to burn your forge when we saw you in the city like an hour ago, and I also take away your right to do any business here."

"But...I completed your request!"

"Yes, but the dwarves have closed their borders. It's a high betrayal of humans! they are not our allies...so you have no right to live and practice here anymore. So go back to your home, dwarf! But I'm keeping your armors."

"I'm human and it's unfair!"

"You look like a human, but you stink dwarf through all the holes! You are impregnated by their culture, their way of talking! Even the way you bow! I hate dwarves! And now that they have refused to join our war you're not welcome on my lands anymore...go!"

"I've been through miles for you! I've built you some of the best equipment ever done! I've even had to face an ogre! I'm the one who made the sword you have in your hand when I was barely 20 years old! I don't deserve that!"

"Should I call the guards to get you out my throne room?"

Izuku clenched his fists.

"No, majesty."

And he went out. He explained the situation to Bakugou and Shoto who had stayed outside and ran towards his smithy.

He could see from the castle the thick black cloud coming from it.

How did he not notice when he arrived?

When he arrived in front of it he knew that there was nothing to do to save it. He watched, helplessly, as his years of work vanished in ash.

The bakusquad had seen them running past the inn and had gone after them, to stop at the same tragic spectacle.

The smithy they worked so hard to save was on fire and Izuku was no longer allowed to practice. They had done all this for nothing. The frustration invaded them.

Kirishima had his hands on his head and Mina and Jirou watched with hands clasped on their mouths. Denki and Sero watched in silence, disgusted, and Shoto fell to his knees.

Izuku seemed extinct, paradoxically.

Katsuki took him in his arms and pressed his head against his collarbone. This is the moment that Izuku chose to crack. He sobbed hard in the half-dragon's fur coat and cry on his shoulder. Bakugou noticed, as for the first time, all the scars on Izuku's arms. What had he sacrificed for this forge?

People had gathered around the fire and seemed sorry for Izuku.

Izuku's sobs calmed down and he stepped back. Bakugou took his damaged hands and asked:

"Hey Deku, come with us with Icy Hot, there's nothing left for you in this city."

Deku looked up and plunged his emerald eyes into the half-dragon's ruby eyes.

He answered with tears and a small voice:

"Will you let me flirt with you now that I don't smell like Lord Murder Explosion?"

Bakugou smirked and made everyone go back to the inn. 

"I can't get drunk with this alcohol...it's not strong enough" Izuku complained, looking down at the bottom of his glass.

"You hold alcohol too well" said Shoto, who was usually out with one drink.

"I can't believe he did that!" exclaimed Mina. "It's totally unfair!"

"Yes it's unfair, but it's been a long time since he was looking for a pretext to get rid of me. I should have guessed that it would eventually happend. Maybe it was my fate from the beggining. The problem is that the dwarves's borders are now closed, so I can't see my mom and my mentor until it's open again. It could took years.

"Stay with us" Bakugou repeated.

"Bakugou what are you saying?" asked Kirishima.

"I want them to be part of our team."

"Without consulting us?"

"I'm the chief."

"...what do you want to do Izuku?" asked Kirishima. "And Todoroki?"

"I'm sure you want revenge" Denki exclaimed, clenching his fist. "If you want us to go burn down something in retaliation I'm your man!"

"It sounds nice, but I don't intend to take revenge, it won't bring me anything constructive. What I really want is to end the war. I want the fall of the king. This city is full of talented and good people, they deserve better than this king...Well, i can't do anything, but that's how I feel."

"You're incredible."

"But I guess I can finally develop our concept of itinerant smithy! What will you do Shoto?" asked Izuku.

"Coming with you."

"So we are mercenaries now?" asked Izuku to Kirishima.

"More like stray cats!" joke Bakugou.

"If you have invited us out of pity, I won't join."

"No, I asked you to join us because you are the two most talented people I've seen in this country, satisfied, deep shit?"

"We can't stay here moping! we have to party!" said Eijirou while standing.

"To celebrate what? My fall?" asked Izuku.

"Come on Izuku! If you're part of the team now we can celebrate that."

They went on horseback to a neighboring town. Izuku had ride with Bakugou because the blond didn't leave him any choice.

They stood on the small town square where a party was happening. Where there was humans, there was always a party nearby. Kirishima knew it well.

They went down and joined those who danced. At first Izuku, Bakugou and Shoto sat in their corner. Then Shoto suddenly stood up and held out his hand to the blacksmith to invite him to dance.

"Maybe Eijirou is right and we should celebrate our new life as a mercenaries" he said.

Izuku gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand before being dragged into the square. There was music with a steady pace. Bakugou watched his troop and his two new additions swap their grimaces for laughter and smiles. It was Kirishima's magic.

He watched Izuku and Shoto. In truth he was watching Izuku.

He never fell in love again since Giichi. Giichi the traitor. But he knew, at that moment, that he had it bad for Izuku. Maybe it was because he had protected him from a dragon, that he had resurrected someone for him, that he had said that his dragon form was wonderful or that they had ran, swam, walked, rode, fought and worked together. Maybe it was because he had spent days extracting stones the same color as his eyes...

Maybe it was just because of the similarities they had. Both orphaned by a father, both of them broken-hearted, both smarter than the others.

He had been impressed by his courage, his dedication, his perseverance and his tenacity. That nerd was really something. He knew he had to make a move before someone else did.

A slower music succeeded the previous cacophony and Shoto went to rest. Bakugou stood up.

He went to the dance floor and slipped one hand into Izuku's and then another on his hip. He brought their bodies together and moved them to the rhythm of the music. It was a song that needed both partners stick their crotch together and it made the young virgins blush.

And Izuku had blushed. And that brought out his freckles. He was staring intently at Bakugou. And without needing to communicate they understood each other. Izuku grinned at him and asked "really?" in a voice audible only by Bakugou. The way the blond held his damaged hand with the delicacy of a princess said enough anyway.

"Hey hey look at that!" said Kirishima, who was dancing with Denki. He twirled them so Denki could see.

"Is Bakugou dancing...?" he asked.

"He didn't dance since Giichi."

"Hush! don't say his name, it'll bring us bad luck!" said Mina.

"Do you think Izuku is good for Bakugou?"

"They're just dancing you know."

"No! There is more to it! Just look at Bakugou!"

They danced like that for a long time and eventually the party ended. They all went to bed at the inn except Bakugou and Izuku who stayed on a swing bench watching the stars, too exited to sleep.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, me and Shoto joining you? We don't know anything about mercenary work, and we haven't known each other for a long time..."

"We know each other well enough. And you'll be very good, I'll teach you how to fight. You'll keep on forging, it'll bring us money. And if we're well equipped, we'll be able to try harder missions. We'll avenge you somehow trust me, unless you don't want to go with us, maybe you want to open another forge somewhere else."

"...no, no forges. Forges are over for me...I gave too much to this one ...I enjoy the concept of the traveling forge though" said Izuku, biting in a honey cake.

"Cool, so you're staying with us?" confirmed the blond, reassured.

"Yeah I'm staying. But at one condition. You need to register as a guild. A real one. I'm not doing any shady work and if I'm in I want to be the best."

"...ok, we'll register. I wanted to anyway. Nice to know we have the same goals."

"Yeah cool."

There was a blank and they looked at each other for a moment. Izuku said, breaking the silence:

"So...are you're interested in me or..."

Bakugou cut him by crushing his lips on his.

He drew back and asked:

"Are you?"

For any answer, Izuku kissed him fiercely with closed eyes. Bakugou ran his hands through his hair and Izuku passed them around his waist. They kissed and slowly discovered each other. Deku had a sweet taste because of the pastry he just had.

When he broke up to get some fresh air, Izuku moistened his lips and watched the blond.

"Is it ok if...this is not a fling?" asked Izuku with a low voice.

"I don't do flings, I know what I want, I want you."

"Good...I want you too. And you won't throw me away after sex?"

"No way, will you denounce me to the guard for money?"

"No way! Kacchan's secret is safe with me."

Katsuki kissed him again with a winner smile, his hand on his cheek and when they parted again he put his hand flat on his face.

"I've got your face from now on Deku!" 

When Kirishima emerged in front of the inn at dawn, completely wasted from the eve, the first thing he saw was Izuku lying in Bakugou's arms on the porch swing on the front.

The blond was caressing the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

The redhead rushed back in and awoke everyone. He stuck his nose against the tavern window and threw:

"LOOK! he's caressing his nose!"

"I didn't know that Bakugou was capable of tenderness" said Mina.

"They are so cute, I'm really glad we met!" said Denki like a proud mother.

"Shoto, Midoriya is not the type to break hearts huh?" Kirishima asked.

"No. Don't worry" answered calmly Shoto.

"Oh my god, look! They are kissing!" Mina exclaimed.

"They sure are going at it!" said Jirou smiling.

"Did they sleep outside all night?" asked Denki.

"Maybe...well it wasn't a cold night" declared Jirou.

"We should go though! To another quest" said Sero.

"With two new mouths to feed!"

"You say that, but I know we're going to bring you a lot of money" said Shoto crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm using you!" said Kirishima.

"We'll do it for us too, we're in the same band now, am I right?" answered Shoto.

"Damn right!"

"Mina, you're stepping on my foot!" complained Sero.

"I wonder if they'll argue often."

"Let's leave them alone!"

"But they are so cute!"

"Bakugou and his ex were arguing a lot."

"Always followed by make up sex."

"Izuku is more the kind to deprive people of sex to punish them" explained Shoto.

"Oh! then our ears will be preserved!"

"I doubt they'll argue much..."

"Izuku has a strong character too and he is stubborn!"

"Hey! the group of old ladies!" exclaimed the innkeeper. "Pay for something to drink or get the hell out of here!"

"Let's do this slowly ok, I still have trouble trusting..." Izuku explained.

"It's the same for me, don't worry nerd. I'm not your ex and you're not Giichi."

"That was his name?"

"Yeah, what was the name of yours?"

"Adar Drunkor."

"What a lame name."

"I found it pretty cool."

"I like yours better...Deku!"

"That's not my name, though."

"It is now."

"Maybe it is."

"Is your mentor alright?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he's gone back to the fortress to my mother."

"I see."

Suddenly a man came and said to Katsuki with a reverence:

"My prince! I have looked for you everywhere!" 

* * *

**Notes:**

_Thank you for reading! Again I'm really curious about your thoughts don't hesitate to leave comments! They give me the will to keep on writing!_


	5. You'll never win

**Notes:**

_Hello everyone, here is the next one!_

_It tells a lot about what kind of things you can expect next ! XD_

_And there is finally some sexy time between Izuku and Bakugou!_

_Have a nice reading!_

* * *

Izuku frowned. Who was this man and why did he call Bakugou his "prince"? He was small and dressed in a traditional tunic typical of the dragon kingdom. He had thick hair styled in a way it looked like he had balls on his head and Izuku wasn't sure why but he felt like something was off with him.

The blacksmith turned his gaze to the half-dragon and waited for his reply, which was soon. The blond hugged him harder and almost shouted to the man:

"Stop it right now Mineta, do you want my death? I'm going to rip off your stupid hair and get it in your ass!"

"Oh! it's okay Bakugou! Relax!" replied the little man with a petty air, forgetting all the politeness he had shown just before. Izuku was even more confused.

"What your unpleasant person is doing here?!" asked the blond.

"Is he your boyfriend? he's cute. I see you have a thing for pretty things but I prefer tits, I'll never understand you!" exclaimed the little man.

"Don't look at him with your dirty eyes! And answer the question before I explode your face! I told you not to come near my group again!"

"I have a message, from the dragon queen."

"She can keep it!"

"It's about the war and your position in this one."

"I don't have to discuss my position with the dragons!"

"That's true, I think our business has nothing to do with you, you're just a dirty bastard after all, but I still have to carry the message..."

Ok. Izuku was upset now. The man didn't seem at all on Bakugou's side. The blacksmith straightened up and stood up to impress the young man. It seemed to work because in front of his piercing green eyes the little man looked away.

"How did you find me?" asked the blond.

"That's my secret, I won't tell you!" Mineta replied.

"You touch Kiri again, or any of my companions, I kill you, understood?"

"...I learned my lesson from the last time. Our venerated dragon queen Mitsuki wants to ask you not to take part in the conflict, now that humans have openly declared war on us, we are going to retaliate. And she wishes for you to not pick any side."

"Of course this old hag thinks she has the right to keep an eye on me. She's trying to make me think she's worried about my fate? What a joke!"

"No one is worried about your fate at home believe me, well, on that I'm going back to the queen."

"I don't know what is keeping me from killing you right now Mineta!"

"I'm important to the kingdom, you know, I'm one of the few who knows about you, they wouldn't let a crime like this go unpunished!"

"I still want to try my luck..."

"I'm already gone!"

And he went away. Izuku huffed and turned his attention back to Bakugou.

"Did you plan to tell me about it one day?"

"There is not much to tell."

"Are you a prince?"

"I'm not a prince, I'm a bastard, the queen's bastard."

"So you are really the dragons's prince!"

"Listen, It's true that I'm the child of the queen Mitsuki, a child she had with a human in secret, but she didn't recognize me and the dragons consider me a big mistake. They kicked me out of the kingdom the very moment I knew how to hold on my two legs, left alone to myself and today a very small circle of people know that I exist. I am not a prince, nor a member of the royal family. In their eyes I am not even a dragon! I am nothing to them!"

"It's awful, but if you follow their system of hierarchy...you're the prince ...bastard or not...recognized or not, you could pretend to the throne."

"No, they arrange the laws and the traditions as they want, and I don't want a kingdom like that! nothing has changed Deku, I don't want you to see me as the fallen child! I am Katsuki Bakugou, mercenary and future greatest guild master."

"What a pompous title, otherwise, do you have other surprises like that before we start this relationship, future master of the universe?"

"No."

"Well, let's go and register then."

"Register?"

"To become an official guild! I'm part of the team now and now that it makes us 8 people we are legally obliged to register on the guild registry. I want to do things right! Come on we need a name and an emblem!"

"You recover quickly from your troubles!"

"I have to move on! My master and my mother wouldn't like me unhappy, beside...I've got you now" he said blushing.

"Yeah you've got me, Deku!"

They joined the others and Bakugou announced the beginning of their relationship promptly and with a clearness typical of him:

"Ok now loosers, Deku's with me. His heart and ass are mine so nobody make a move on him or I kill you!"

And that left Izuku blushing hard and questionning himself.

A heavy armor sound was suddenly heard behind them and captain Iida Tenya found himself in front of them. He looked at Bakugou from head to toe and stared at their joined hands. After a slightly judgmental frown he said:

"I'm sorry for your forge Midoriya, it looks like the king has something against you!"

"No kidding!" Exclaimed Mina.

"It was I who lit the fire on your forge by order of his Majesty!"

"You asshole!" Bakugou got angry but Izuku held him by the arm.

"Kacchan stop, he's a friend of mine."

"He's your friend? Does friends burn you all you have?"

"He didn't act as friend but as the chief of the king's armies."

"...I'm so sorry, Midoriya, it was a direct order, but I saved some of your personal property before executing the orders, here they are, but please keep that for yourself."

He handed Izuku a wooden box and Izuku took it and opened it slowly. He was moved to see some objects again. It was only things cheap things but everything had great sentimental value to him. The first thing he saw was the first knife he had ever made, and a medallion that the dwarf king had offered him...there were even Todoroki's things. He wondered if Tenya had a good memory or just enough heart to guess what Izuku would have liked to keep.

The blacksmith looked up after closing the chest.

"Thank you Iida."

"May you have better luck where you are going" he said.

"Why are you serving a king like that?" Bakugou asked with a disgusted look.

"I serve the people of Musutafu, as the king does."

"And Deku is not?"

"For the king he is a dwarf citizen."

"Bullshit! He lived here for years and contributed to the finances and successes of the kingdom!"

"...it is true, I have no excuse for this...whim if I dare say" he looked behind him to check for a possible spy. "...This whim that the king has made towards Midoriya...it is an inestimable talent and an irreplaceable friend that I lose today."

"I'm going to travel but I'll come back" Izuku said, smiling at him, one hand on his shoulder.

Iida saluted him and left. Izuku went to store his belongings in his saddlebags.

They went to the guilds house after that. It was in the great city of Valentina, named after its founder. It was a human city, known for owning the best artisans and very rich. It looked even richer than the capital. Built in height because half of it was on a sloping hill, it was surrounded by water cohabiting with the cobblestones. People there moved around the city by foot and by boat. It housed the guilds house of Musutafu. You could register and manage administratively your group there but also accept missions and recover your rewards. Many big missions ended in Valentina. Tired of their trip though, the group stopped at a popular inn below a large bell tower. The deaf smuggler's inn.

They drank and discussed part of the evening and went to sleep. Denki always shared his room with Eijirou and now Katsuki shared with Izuku.

When the latter placed his rear on the not very soft bed he sighed.

"What's wrong, I'm the prince, but his Majesty Deku finds his bed too hard?" the blond teased.

"I have a habit of sleeping in a comfortable bed, that's true. It's an art that the dwarves master well!"

"They can afford to put princess beds in their inns if you keep sending them all your money! That's what you do, don't you? I saw you do it!"

"They are my only family."

"You really like the dwarves, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you hate them after what this guy did to you? the big dwarf?"

"...no, he was cruel but...he is not representative of the rest, it is surely the same for the dragons."

"I have not come across the good representatives of the breed I have to say, it's easy for you to talk, you have happy memories with them! More than bad ones."

"That's right, sorry I didn't put myself in your shoes."

"It's nothing nerd...more important, do you want to have fun?"

He said that nonchalantly, dropping his belt on the wooden floor. Izuku opened his mouth, looking at his bare chest and the open fly that Bakugou offered to him.

"I want to have fun but...I have something to...kinda confess."

Bakugou raised his eyebrows and made a gesture for him to continue. Izuku went on blushing:

"I had a few regular partners and hum...It was mostly dwarfs, they are smaller than humans but they have big...much bigger cocks, overall. I had other experiences with humans and hum...as I have been used to long and big...it has never been too convincing...so if uh...if I don't show a lot of pleasure it's not against you, ok?"

When he had finished his long monologue there was a blank and Bakugou burst out laughing before taking his cock out of his underwear.

"Don't worry Deku, I have a dragon dick, I bet it'll be just enough for you!"

Izuku looked at his crotch surprised. The dragons were known to be creatures of pleasure and were better provided than other species on the breeding side. Their penises were larger than those of humans and elves (who were known to have small cocks) and provided with different textures supposed to give more pleasure. Bakugou had a sex that looked like a human sex so that it wasn't possible to discern that he was a half-dragon just by looking at it. But it was huge, thick and well drawn and when he changed into a dragon, new textures appeared.

Izuku suddenly smiled at him naughtily, excitedly, and took off his top and trousers before lying down on the bed.

Bakugou plunged above him, murmuring:

"You're so pretty and cute, and those freekles, I have the feeling you're gonna make me burst fast!"

"Well, we have all night, and the nights after..."

"I see we understand each other..."

The half dragon kissed him then, hard and dirty. He put his big hands on Izuku's milky body and rubbed his crotch against his. He then got up and went off to squat in front of him on the bed and took his ankle on his knees. He then massaged it with firmness and delicacy, surprising Izuku.

"We have all night as you said" explained the half dragon.

"It feels good...thank you" Izuku answered simply.

"You didn't let that heal properly. It hurted you, right? I saw you wince when you thought no one was watching."

"You are attentive."

"I'm use to babysit the others!"

"Mean!"

"I know you like it."

"Maybe."

He continued to massage him and when he was satisfied Izuku asked:

"Have you ever made love transformed?"

"...No."

"Would you like to try?"

"...I don't know, I really hate that form."

"I like it."

"...maybe some other time then."

"I'm sure you would have more pleasure."

"You're a dragon sex expert?"

"It's common knowledge."

"Well...let's do the normal way for now."

Izuku smiled at him and clung to his shoulders before kissing him softly. The blond ran his hand over the blacksmith's cheek and his heart quickened. This feeling. He was afraid of it. Afraid because he felt how much he was falling for Midoriya Izuku. In the same way he had fallen for his ex. He still loved him anyway. But less and he felt that what he felt for Izuku just now was the first fruits of a love just as strong. Even stronger.

Izuku was infinitely different from Gicchi but maybe it was what he needed. He put one of his green locks behind his ears and detroyed all his work the next second when he slid his entire hand into the beautiful curls. They kissed harder suddenly, more passionately. Izuku let out a few groans that made Bakugou's member completely hard. He laid him on the bed and held him down. Izuku watched him with half-closed moist eyes, his lips swollen with the kiss.

"You're sexy Deku."

He took off his underwear and ran his fingers over his tense cock.

"And you have a cute dick!" he added.

"Well, you can imagine that the dwarves weren't interested by this totally standard size human dick!"

"Too bad for them I love "standard dicks".

Izuku laughed and they fooled around for at least an hour before Bakugou positioned his cock in front of Izuku's twiching hole.

"Tell me if you're hurting Deku, it's massive even if you say you're used to."

"Okay."

He pushed slowly and felt the walls of the youngest slip around him. It had been a while and he was hoping not to just come at the start but he was worried for nothing. He had good control of his body. He proceeded step by step and when Izuku told him he could move he tried to move once. Izuku's thighs tightened around his waist and he bit his lower lip. Bakugou watched his face.

"You're okay there Deku?"

"It's too good!" simply moaned the blacksmith with his tighs locked on him.

The blond, his ego boosted, smirked and moved frankly and frantically. It was very nice for the blond because where his old partners always asked him to go slowly and be gentle, Izuku asked that he go faster and stronger. It was someone who was used to big gear and the blond couldn't have hope better partner.

Sex was good with Giichi, but sex with Midoriya was awesome.

After a while he put the little blacksmith on his stomach and lay on his back to go deeper still. He engulfed his head in the crux of his neck and spread himself in kisses and sexy talk. He took his hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Ooooh ~ you feel so good Deku..." moaned the half dragon in his ear.

"You're so big!" replied the blacksmith, clasping his hands.

"And you like it huh? You like it when i'm pounding hard in you!"

"Yeaaaaah!~"

It was not long before Izuku came hard on the sheets. Bakugou followed him right afterwards and poured all his load into the tight hole, satisfied. He didn't pull out immediately and just stayed like that. He kissed Izuku's jaw and mouth, forcing Izuku to contort. He withdrew and put him on his back before removing from his face the locks glued by sweat. He declared:

"I think I love you and it's bad."

"Why is it bad?" whispered Izuku.

"Because I can be hurt now..."

"..."

"I can be hurt really bad. The kind you cannot recover. I feel like I would die if i have to be hurt like that again..."

"I'm not going to hurt you...I feel the same."

Bakugou repressed the emotion that invaded him and caressed the blacksmith's cheek, then his nose. He was surprised to feel something so strong in such a short time.

"Kacchan, kiss me."

And he did.

The next morning they went down to the main room of the inn and the rest of the group stared at them. Kirishima had dark circles under the eyes.

"Guys, it's not going to be possible" the redhead declared.

"You have to make less noise!" Sero explained very seriously.

"When I hear Bakugou moan, I feel like I hear my brother moan, and I'm disgusted!" explained Mina, talking with her hands.

"You really have to make less noise, bite in pillows, I don't know" asked Jirou.

"..." was Todoroki participation.

"Everybody have to give his impressions?" Denki asked.

"You're just jealous loosers!" Bakugou shouted.

Izuku hid his red face with his hands. Eventually they talked about their future plans. They had to choose a guild name.

After a heated debate they agreed on "The fireworks". It was short, easy to say and remember and they wanted to explode on the guild official ranking.

Midoriya was good at drawing and creating emblems. He had done a lot all his life to decorate the weapons he forged.

For their guild, he had proposed their emblem to be a big popping star exploding with 8 trails that would symbolize the 8 founders. Simple and effective, it would stay in the memories and look good on armors.

"You actually love that kind of shit, you're really a nerd Deku!" Bakugou had said ruffling his hair.

It had a a great importance in truth because an official guild had to take care of appearancee. Have matching armors and a recognizable identity was the basis. They now had a real image to handle.

"So, who has a lot of money?" asked Izuku when they were an offical guild.

"...you have? Weren't you a recognized blacksmith throughout the country?" Kirishima replied.

"No, I just have what I kept to pay you, the rest I don't have it anymore, I gave all my money to the fortress, I kept very little."

"To do what?!"

"...to improve schools, community places, provide a better life for everyone there?"

"... I don't know if Bakugou really deserves you" said Jirou.

"Hey, fuck you!"

"And they shut you the door?" Sero asked.

"Not really, if I went to knock on the door I'm sure they'd make an exception for me and let me in but...just me, and that does not suit me. I'm sure they worry about me..." Izuku explained.

"Ok, so nobody has money?" concluded Denki.

"Why do you suddenly want a lot of money?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm going to make all the equipment we need, otherwise we won't be taken seriously. It's ok, I'll use what I have left."

"Well, what will be our first mission?" Asked Todoroki.

"There is a lot of choice" said Jirou, looking at all the requests posted on the guild house wall.

It was simple, when you wanted to take a quest, you just had to tear it off the wall. The best known adventurers even had a signature move. It was a bit like first-come, first-served. For the important quests it was generally the applicants who asked a particular guild hence the importance of being known to have the opportunity to work with the biggest fish.

"Oh look, this is the Solar tournament!" Sero shouted, pointing at a particular poster.

"You can win a lot of fame and money by winning this tournament! It's instant recognition if you win that" Jirou explained, crossing her arms.

"We have to participate!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"But it looks hard" Denki worried.

"There are every kind of tests, strength, skill and intelligence, all broadcasted live by magic in inns and palaces around the world. This is a world event. There are pre-selection in each country, but you already know all about it I'm sure" explained Mina.

"Yes, it's really an event we don't miss...you have to be a guild to participate" added Izuku. "Like us now."

"Hey kids, this is for adults!" exclaimed a man near them pointing at the tournment poster.

They all looked at the individual.

"We've been doing this for years, it's not because we were not in your stupid rank system that we're new to the job. We just never registered because we didn't want to work for lords, but our new ally insisted..." explained Kirishima.

"Yeah tell yourselves stories if you want! I see you are interested in the tournament. Drop it! You have zero chances! You won't even pass the pre selection. I can tell by just looking at you that you are all dumb. You'll never win! It's a mortal tournement, you know? A tip from a pro like me, for you newbies, get back to your mothers's skirts before you get killed!"

And the man went off with a laugh.

The group instinctively looked at Bakugou who had his jaw hard like concrete.

"Okay now we have to participate" Kirishima said.

It was decided. The tournament took place in 6 months. They were going to spend 6 months training and showing the whole world that they could win this "fucking tournament" as Bakugou called it.

And they trained hard.

Bakugou trained Izuku and Todoroki in the art of combat. Melee combat for Izuku and distance combat to Todoroki. He was not a good teacher because he had no patience but it was not the case of Izuku and Shoto who had a lot. One in the other, they managed to progress. The rest of the band also helped them and perfected themselves.

Kirishima was what was called a tank. He had heavy armor and could take in so much it discouraged the enemy. He had a small build which destabilized the opponent when they saw that he was nearly indestructible. He was fighting with a hammer. A big nag!

Denki was an electric mage. But he suffured a lot of side effects when he used his powers. In addition he was more powerful than he was able to manage. Izuku built bracelets that bridled his magic to prevent him from killing himself with it.

Jirou was more of a shadow warrior. She was the rogue of the group. She was fighting with daggers and Izuku had made her some just right for her little hands.

Mina was a powerful warrior who fought with a big two-handed sword. She was capable of a little magic and enchanted her equipment to strengthen it in combat.

Sero was the healer of the group. He specialized in healing spells and never seemed to be short of bandages.

Todoroki was the new addition. A powerful mage of fire and ice. It had been easy to make him a good warrior. Izuku had designed him a powerful enchanter staff.

Izuku, moreover, had proved to be ridiculously good at close combat. He had powerful arms and legs and was very precise. It was natural for him. He had built himself equipment that supported the muscles of his arms and legs. He was even more powerful than Bakugou if he didn't use his explosions.

Bakugou was the centerpiece of their guild. The master of it and a powerful mage of fire and blood. He had crazy firepower and assets of which he did not say everything. His dragon shape could fly and made him even more impressive.

They were not the most balanced group but they were versatile and believed in themselves.

* * *

**Notes:**

_If you liked it or have a suggestion or something you want to see in the next ones, please leave a comment!_


	6. I'm Giichi

**Notes:**

_Hello everybody!_

_Thank you to those who left comments!_

_To help you understand a little more :_

_There are 7 countries that the different races share between each other, except for the dwarves who are a bit special._

_First of all, dragons have one and only leader, currently Queen Mitsuki, for all the species and they all live in Viades which has a common border with Musutafu. They travel all over the world but have only one kingdom._

_Humans have 3 kingdoms with 3 kings dispatched in 3 countries: Musutafu, Aurore and Rocaille._

_Elves also have 3 kingdoms : Mora, Olana and Lalamelle._

_The dwarves, finally, have no boundaries. They are one big people with one king for all the species and they all live underground. The fortress of Arts extends under several countries, nobody really knows the borders except the dwarves._

_That's all for the explanations!_

* * *

The war started slowly. Nobody had made a move yet. But it was a sure thing that when the offensive would launched it would hurt. The only event that seemed free from these concerns was the Solar tournament. Too much money and countries were at stake and it wouldn't cancel for something as trivial as a war. Dragons were also participating and it had been concluded that a truce would be put in place at the time of the event.

Izuku thought it was ridiculous. If they could get along for a sporting event why kill each other after?

Hints of conflicts were everywhere in small villages but the Fireworks guild was more worried about the progress of their training. There was one month left before the tournament. There would be a first selection between the participants. They had punctuated their training with small quests which had already made them gain some places in the world ranking of guilds. It was one of those quests they would accomplish today.

At the expectation of some and the surprise of others, Izuku and Katsuki's relationship held. They loved each other like crazy newly weds. They complemented each other well and for some obscure reason Izuku bore Bakugou's innumerable mood swings without complaining.

Actually, he never complained at all.

They all had matching armors now and according to Kirishima, they were "manly as hell".

The group was welded. Izuku and Shoto were perfectly integrated. It was like they had always been there and the whole group had woven a real and powerful friendship with them.

They were currently on a small boat, a sort of gondola, back to Valentina. Kirishima was rowing, standing, and they were discussing the new quest they had just accepted. They felt good, the sun was reflecting and sparkling on the clear water and there was a nice breeze. The kingdom didn't seem at war.

They had chosen to take the quest of a young noble women who promised a great reward. She had received a death threat and was convinced that an assassin was going to try something at the party she was organizing soon. She wanted someone to investigate during and before the party.

Bakugou looked sullen as he listened to Izuku reading again the poster. He had one hand on the blacksmith's thigh and the other served to rest his head. He would have preferred to continue to train and not waste time on the quest of a paranoid artistocrate but the others had insisted they needed money. Sometimes it seemed like he wasn't the boss.

"Stop sulking Kacchan, I made you a present!" whispered Izuku.

"You did? Why?"

"Because you're amazing!"

"Don't pamper him too much Izuku, or it'll give him a big head and after we'll have to lug it around everywhere!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"...I also wanted to test a new forging technique with Shoto, I'll give it to you later Kaachan!"

"I hope it's nothing embarrassing!" complained the blond.

"And here we go, his cute lover give him presents and he still complains!" exclaimed Mina.

They arrived at the residence of the rich client, a little castle, and before entering Izuku pulled on Bakugou's arm to take him aside and pulled something out of his bag. It was a metal bracelet with a big, round and flat mechanism on the center, curved and transparent like glass. It looked like a little tank.

He took Bakugou by the arm and tied it over his gauntlets just above the gold coin. Everything clipped nicely in place and it was like it had always been there. He took out a second one and tied it to the other hand.

It was therefore additions to his gauntlet.

Until then, his gloves were designed to help him control his flames and explosions and Izuku hadn't made any modification at all.

"It's a storage system" Izuku explained, biting his lips. Bakugou patted him on the lips to make him stop and Izuku continued "... to store blood, you do blood magic, don't you? But you rarely use it because you have to bleed yourself white everytime you want to cast a spell...it will allow you to store and use it easily in combat without having to hurt yourself. I got the idea yesterday afternoon. It looks like glass but it's actually a very solid transparent stone. Shoto has enchanted it so that the blood stored in it keeps its properties, it won't coagulate as long as it is locked inside..." Izuku explained without breathing.

"Deku..."

"You don't like it? Maybe you wanted to keep them as they were after all, you've had them for a long time..."

He kissed him to make him stop talking.

"It's perfect, it's gonna be super useful..."

He kissed him again more chastely and caressed under his eyes.

"You've been staying up until late to make that, huh?"

"I want you to be able to give your all thoroughly. I wouldn't give blood magic related items to just anyone...but I know that what you do with this magic, it's not unhealthy."

Bakugou ruffled his hair and they joined the others. A servant had taken them to a room designed to keep the guests waiting.

The room was sumptuous, spacious and decorated with taste and money. Large silk drapes covered the windows and large carpets adorned the floor. There were gilding and moldings on the walls and ceilings.

The rest of the guild looked tense. They couldn't stay still and looked uncomfortable.

"I have the feeling of dirtying the sofa with my social rank" declared Kirishima.

"Did you see? The silver cutlery have their own little leather pouchs. The cutlery dress better than me" said Mina.

"Why put precious stones on something that you will dive into food?" Denki asked, commenting an obvious expensive knife.

"This cookie box probably worth more than the mission. We should just go with the cookie box" Kirishima added.

"Is that what's shock you all? what's shocking me is that this room only exists to keep the guests waiting" said Shoto.

"Shut up you morons, she'll hear you! You've all broken my balls with the fact we had an image to maitain so stop looking like beggars!" exclaimed Bakugou. "And Deku! stop putting your hands on everything!"

"But there are materials I've never seen! She's not only rich, she travels!" complained the blacksmith.

"And there is a seat for the dog. Look! it has his own sofa! At my mom's place, I didn't even have a chair" ended Sero.

"Forgive me for the wait" their client suddenly said as she entered the room.

She was dressed in a big dress and possessed minimalist jewelry but made in noble materials. She had her hair tied in a bun and she was standing straight and proud.

"I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, the mistress of the place. Thank you for coming. I'll have to make you wait a little longer, I've invited two guilds today. You'll be in charge of the investigation and the rest will be charged of my protection, but I would like everybody to hear the details at the same time..."

They all straightened up to appear professional.

She went away again and they went around in circles. Izuku after a while got out on the hallway to observe the paintings. He was questioned by a young man who approched without a sound:

"Hey, hello there, you have beautiful eyes, do you know it?" he threw. He seemed to be part of the famous other guild given the armor he wore.

He was tall, well built, had long brown hair with a side tight braid and big deep black eyes.

He seemed to be an archer given the beautiful object he was wearing on his back. Izuku blushed when the man approached his face to his.

"You smell good and it's look like you love fighting! I see you have damn good fighting gloves! Is that obsidian? You could stop swords with that! Who is your blacksmith?"

"Me."

"No way! Your guild has their own blacksmith? Who is a warrior too? That's amazing investment! But you're too talented, you should own a forge in the city!"

"I used to own one..."

"Why stopping to join an unkwon guild?"

"...The human king of Musutafu kind of banished me. I am no longer allowed to buy or rent a place on his lands. Because I'm from the dwarf kingdom."

"What? You're a dwarf?"

"No, but I lived there."

"What? That's so strange! Why would you live with dwarves?!"

Izuku frowned and, annoyed, chose not to answer. He looked away and the man continued:

"Hey, but if you're banned, how come you're part of a Musutafu's guild?"

"I'm not. We registered here but under the banner of another country. This is what is practical with guild houses, they are built in countries because they have to be somewhere but they belong to everyone, so the king can't stop me from registering here to represent another country."

"Oh, and who do you represent, little Fireworks?" he patted the emblem on his armor.

"Aurore, I'm actually born in this country, but I lived in the dwarf fortress."

Why am I telling him all this? Izuku wondered in his head. He was really too nice.

The Bakusquad had told Izuku that they didn't care which country they were going to represent because it couldn't be their real home. They were all native from Rocaille. A country very far from Musutafu.

Musutafu therefore, at least the human part led by the king was no one's house in the group. Since the dwarves didn't define the same boundaries as humans on their maps. The fortress extended into several "surface countries" but underground. It was huge and Izuku loved it.

"So you're not a dwarf" pursued the man "good for me I guess! Are you single by any chance?"

"No, I'm not" Izuku answered politely, pointing the inside of the room. "I'm in a relationship with the cool fire mage there."

The man seemed to be crushed by surprise when he saw the blond. He looked down again at Izuku and raised his eyebrows. He then handed him his hand and Izuku shook it reflexively.

"I'm Giichi by the way."

"...Midoriya."

He nodded and left to see the rest of the Fireworks. Izuku had a cold sweat at that name. Was it the same Giichi? No, it must be a coincidence.

He looked at his guild. That must have been THE Giichi, Bakugou's ex lover, because they looked at him as if he was a ghost. The world was small.

"What are you doing here?!" Kirishima asked straight. "You live a peaceful life? you found another nice little guild to ruin?! I can't believe it!"

"Let's go Bakugou..." Mina suggested, taking the blond by the shoulders. He didn't move.

"You are all in Musutafu?!" asked Giichi in return. "And you are a real guild now! You have increased your number of recruits, I am surprised that you have managed to leave Rocaille...and so now you are doing the job seriously? You have nice equipment! I understand why you seduced the new guy, Kat!"

Bakugou frowned at the allusion that he was with Izuku only for his blacksmithing skills.

"Shut up, you should be ashamed to talk to us, even just to look at us! Yes, we continued our lives without you and yes we are doing well, are you disappointed?" Kirishima said, his fists tight.

"No, I find it rather impressive. It wasn't really against you, you know, I really needed money for my project, and you didn't want to join in. The guild I joined after denouncing you understood the importance of my research."

"I don't recognize you anymore" Katsuki started "There is nothing left of the man you were, your project has corrupted you to the bone. Do you have an idea of what you left behind when you did that and when you were left?"

"Oh Kat, you say that, but you have replaced me! and not with the ugliest bird! It's the big green eyes is that it? Or the freckles, it must be the freckles!"

"I'm with him because he's truly a good person. Strong, nice, funny and yes he's fucking pretty but this is the last thing I would have to say about him if i had to mention all his strengths."

"Come on. He can't be that good! I mean, he lived with dwarves, do you realize? Do you know it at least? Like, he told me without flinching! He is not even ashamed. He thinks he's a dwarf? Well, it's good that he's not one anyway, because you must be really in despair to go with dwarfs..."

And the punch went off. Giichi fell on the floor, knockout. The group looked at the scene stunned. When they looked up at the assailant it was Izuku. He just had punched Giichi right in the nose.

The blacksmith came out of his trense and uttered an exclamation of panic.

"Ah! By the gods! What did I do?! Uh...No, but...he insulted my mother indirectly...she's in a relationship with my mentor you see and it's nothing hopeless. This man is odious! I don't really know what you found in him...you think I made a mistake? I got carried away, I'm sorry! I even had my gauntlet on...I must have broke his nose...it never happens to me usually...oh! maybe you hate me now! It was your friend after all and well before me...I should find him ice...for his nose...Shoto would you mind to make ice?"

A hand on his shoulder stopped his mumbling. It was Bakugou.

"Thank you!"

"Uh?"

"Thank you for doing what none of us have ever dared to do. Punch his stupid face!"

Izuku gave him a tiny smile, because he was ashamed and Kirishima gave him a hug.

The rest of Giichi's guild arrived with Momo. A tall guy with a heavy armor and a big shield asked casually:

"What happened here?"

"He insulted his mother" Kirishima replied, pointing at Giichi and Midoriya.

"Oh Giichi! can't you keep quiet for two minutes?"

He went to raise the man up and Giichi gradually recovered.

"Fuck! This little shit broke my nose!" he exclaimed.

"Are you going to be able to work together?" Momo questioned.

"Yes, it's nothing! he probably looked for it, right Giichi?" said the man with the glasses.

"A little."

"Very well, I wanted to invite you to lunch before we see the details of the mission! Follow me in the dining room" said Momo.

There followed a strange meal. There were on one side the guild of Bakugou literally sulking and on the other side, the other guild, the Black flowers, with Giichi holding a handkerchief on his bloody nose.

"Good hum..." tried Momo to brighten the mood. "Do you like the food?"

"It's very good, lady Yaozoru!" exclaimed Izuku with a warm smile.

"You're "the teacher's pet" kind of guy, uh?" Giichi asked.

"No, he's "the fists in your mouth" kind of guy!" Bakugou reminded him before munching a big piece of meat.

"Kat, I know we had issues, but we have to work together so you have to make an effort! Before you know it, it will be like the old days!" said Giichi.

The blond stopped eating and shot him a murderous look.

Suddenly a young woman, a dwarf women, who was part of the Black Flowers guild participated in the conversation:

"I'm sorry for Giichi's behavior, he has issues with other species. He's a big racist. I have to deal with it every day, my name is Tsuyu!"

"Nice to meet you Tsuyu! Are you ok with him talking about the dwarves like that?" Izuku asked.

"He has other qualities. He said you're a citizen of the fortress, where are you from?"

"King's place, Volovar."

"Oh! I'm from the south!"

She made a greeting-like gesture and Izuku responded with another.

"Damn! finally someone civilized!" she said.

"I think Tsuyu made a friend!" exclaimed a tall man who was in fact the guildmaster.

They talked more peacefully after that. It was mainly Tsuyu and Izuku who held the conversation.

After the meal, Momo told them about her quest. They were installed in another room, still luxurious. Bakugou was on a sofa as far as possible from Giichi. He stuck Izuku insistently as if to block his sight.

"I received this, two days ago" said Momo, passing them a note.

It was a piece of paper on which was written "the party is over for you" in a disturbing writing.

"I'm having a big reception with a lot of important people tomorrow night. I'm sure it's a death threat and someone will attempt at my life tomorrow!" she explained. "I would like you, the Black Flowers, to protect me all night and the Fireworks to investigate to find out who wants to kill me. You'll disguise yourself as a guests."

"Do you have enemies?" asked Mina.

"Not to my knowledge...and I have not done anything to deserve such a threat!"

When Shoto had the note in his hands he raised his eyebrows and said:

"Your threat, he doesn't come from here. It's elven paper, it has a very characteristic suppleness, do you have an acquaintance who is an elf?"

Momo looked blown away.

"Indeed...but...I'm surprised you could tell, for me it's a paper like any other...there is Lord Aralee but it's a good friend of mine can't imagine him doing a thing like that..."

"Could we see all your correspondence, to compare the papers?"

She showed them and Shoto concluded that it was the same paper.

"It's not enough to jump on the conclusions though...Is he invited tomorrow night?"

"Yes..."

"We will monitor him then, but we'll investigate more."

They continued to discuss the details and when night fell she proposed to house them until the end of the mission.

Bakugou's group isolated themselves as soon as they had the opportunity and the half dragon cornered Izuku in a hallway against their provisional room door.

"That guy...he wasn't like that before..." he said "but he always been a little too ambitious, I guess I have a thing for crazy reckless people..."

"Am I reckless?"

"You dumbass run inside houses on fire."

"Right, I guess I'm a little reckless" he whispered with a little smile. It made Bakugou's heart clamp.

"..."

"Are you okay?" simply asked Izuku.

Bakugou looked moved and gave him a smile before kissing him tenderly. He took his face with both hands and expanded the kiss. He wrapped his tongue around his blacksmith's one and soon Izuku's heartbeat accelerated. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the half-dragon and they clung to each other. Izuku sighed with pleasure and the blond kissed him even more deeply if it was possible.

"Mhh, you're making my head light, but I didn't forget that we're in a hallway..." Izuku groaned before being kissed by the blond again. Katsuki knew how to make the youngest lose his mind. He made a small movement with his tongue and he felt Izuku's legs weaken. He smirked in the kiss and continued to roll his tongue against his passionately. He felt Izuku relax and let go. He returned his kiss with the same fervor. Katsuki finally pulled back to get some air and kissed his neck instead. Izuku tilted his head back and gave a hoarse groan. The blond sucked on the white skin and whispered in his ear:

"I know how to make you melt, Deku!"

"Get in the room."

Bakugou pushed them both in the room they had been assigned. He closed the door without even looking at it.

From the end of the corridor, Giichi had watched everything with a dark look. He stepped forward discreetly and stood in front of the door. He heard repeated muffled noises on the door as well as stifled moans of pleasure. Kirishima who was passing by with Denki understood the situation (he was now accustomed to the antics of the two lovebirds) and gave him the finger with a smile as if to say "he has a good time, and not with you!" before going to do the same with Denki.

Giichi left and met Tsuyu, who handed him a small biscuit.

"It was your ex then, the sparky blond one? The chef told me that."

"Yeah...he moved on..."

"Well, you've been bad with him, you can't blame him, from what I have been told you have privileged your experiences instead of your relationship, and your friendship...even if I don't know the details."

"Nobody knows the details in Musutafu, yet. I know I've been a douchebag, but it's frustrating anyway."

/

On their side Izuku and Bakugou were going at it frankly, until Izuku killed the mood.

"He calls you Kat?!"

"Ok, I'm stopping, I'm not making love to you thinking about him, why did you have to bring him up?!"

He withdrew from Izuku and lay down next to him. He felt that an unpleasant discussion was going to take place. He patted his chest to urge the blacksmith to lie on it.

"He used to call me that yes...why?!" Katsuki asked.

"Why does he still call you that? He has no right!"

"Are you jealous suddenly?"

"He's acting like he still has the right to talk to you like before."

"That the way he is..."

"Do you still love him?"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes.

"That's what worries you? I fucking love you. You know it."

"But you still love him."

"It can't go away like that..."

"..."

"But It's over. Me and him. Forever. I want to be with you Deku. I never say something I don't think. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not that kind of guy."

"He's prettier than me..."

"Are you serious? It's not even true!"

"Really?"

"Deku you're fucking gorgeous, you...YOU! You're fishing for compliments again!"

Izuku suddenly smiled at him smugly.

"I am gorgeous?" he repeated.

"You! You are playing innocent but your far from it!"

Katsuki attacked him with tickles and Izuku laughed until he had no breath left. When he calmed down, the blond caressed his cheek and they lost themselves in their eyes. Katsuki stroked his lower lip with his thumb and said:

"You were sexy as hell when you punched him."

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_Thank you for reading! If you liked it or have any suggestions please leave a comment!_


	7. We don't do birthday

**Notes:**

_Hello everybody,_

_Do you still like the story? I didn't have feedback lately so I don't know!_

_Today's chapter begins with a sexy time!_

_And it's full of action! I hope you'll like it._

_They'll go to the tournament after that quest if they manage ahah! *Sadistic author laugh*_

* * *

The next day arrived quickly and it happened to be quite difficult to leave the comfortable bed of Momo's castle. Katsuki had a hard time falling asleep. To see Giichi again had turned him upside down. He didn't know how he would react by seeing him again. He had imagined himself breaking the guy face, yelling at him, be his usual self and instead he had let him enjoy the luxurious meal and talk badly about Izuku. He had been a coward.

He glanced at the still-asleep figure of the blacksmith at his side. He had no doubt about his feelings for him but having his ex so close bothered him.

"Kacchan?" began the sleepy voice of the blacksmith.

The blond stroked his face and Izuku kissed his hand then licked it.

"You're horny already?" asked Katsuki.

"Always for you, you're so amazing and beautiful!"

"Of course I am!"

"Make love to me!"

"You're going to walk funny later..."

"I don't care."

"Don't complain after..."

Bakugou went to attack his mouth but Izuku stopped him.

"What nerd? We don't have all day!"

"I want you to do something with me that you have never done with your ex."

"What?"

"Make love to me in your dragon form."

"..."

"I know you don't like it but...please."

"...you're going to be covered in scratches, are you okay with that?"

"I don't care. I just want something special between just us."

"You really are jealous. Well, you're jealous of a ghost. He's in no mean the man he used to be. He looks crazy. His experiments made him crazy. Beside I can't forgive what he'd done."

"I know. But please. I'm sure you'll love it too...plus it's my birthday."

"It's your birthday?!"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, slapping the side of his head.

"Ouch! I'm telling you now!"

"It needed to be said before, dumb fuck! You're 25 then now?"

"Yep."

"...You should have told me."

"It's not a big deal, I never really celebrated it. Dwarves don't do birthdays, it's a day like any other day. They do celebrate a lot of other things, good work, good harvest, good fight, everything else but birthday. My mom would wish it to me from time to time but not so much nowadays. Even Shoto doesn't know my date of birth. It makes even less sense to the elves!"

"...so it's your birthday."

"Yes."

"...well in Rocaille, it was a big deal. And I tell you we're gonna celebrate yours and Halfy's like we do our own!"

Bakugou seemed to hesitate a moment later and then turned into a dragon. He had only rarely did it after the town incident. The big wings unfolded in the room and between all the notable elements of difference there was his cock. It became even more big and textured.

Izuku moistened his lips as he saw it.

"Can I suck you?" he asked.

"Do you really have a dragon kink or that's just me?"

"I have a Kacchan kink, all of Kacchan."

"Well suit yourself, I'm not gonna complain!"

"That would be a first."

To make him shut up his mouth he place it on his cock. Izuku licked it like a sweet. Bakugou grunted and gripped his hair with both hands.

The little blacksmith put all the length in his mouth and began to move his head. He sucked hard and helped himself with his hands. Bakugou swore between his teeth.

Izuku raised up his big green eyes suddenly and planted them in the crimson ones of the half dragon. He thought Izuku would be the death of him.

After a while the blacksmith moved away and lay on the bed, still naked from the eve, before opening his thighs and expose his own hard dick. He bit his lower lip and ran his hand over his body in a sensual caress to reach his cock and stroke it a little.

"You're so sexy Deku."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

Bakugou smirked and lay down on his lover's hot body. He positioned himself and entered slowly. Izuku stopped him with one arm when he was halfway.

"Can you take it Deku? Don't hurt yourself."

"I can take it...I just need time."

"It's driving me crazy."

"Told you you would feel more pleasure in that form."

Bakugou let him breathe, kissing him patiently, and when he felt Izuku ready he went in deeper. The younger opened his mouth and tilted his head back.

"Wow!" he said.

"Does it feel good?"

"Amazing Kacchan...it's so different...but in a good way...I feel like I'm going to break...and I love it!"

"You dirty talker..."

He stayed a moment without moving so that Izuku really got used to all his splendor. He kissed him behind the ear. He thought it was really nice to be inside Izuku. It really connected them spiritually and it was like he could feel the love physically.

Izuku wrapped his arms around his neck and spread his legs further to take him even deeper. The blond started to move and Izuku lost his voice. He let himself a little carried away. In this form, the pleasure was increased tenfold and he had trouble controlling himself. Soon, the wooden headboard would bang repeatedly against the wall.

"Kacchan!" groaned the little blacksmith, clinging to him and to the sheets.

"You're so tight Deku..."

"Oh, do it again right there!"

"There?"

"YEAH!"

Bakugou was living his best life. That's what he thought with his hands on the milky and muscular thighs of his lover and his cock buried deep into him. Izuku was dripping with sweat and it made his skin shine. His face was only pleasure.

"I'm going to...I'm going to come!" he moaned.

"Fuck Deku, you feel so good around my cock, it's crazy!"

And Deku came, hard on his stomach. Bakugou continued for a few stroke and came in him. A ridiculous big amount of cum spread into his tight hole. Another novelty of the dragon form. When he withdrawn, everything dripped in a messy way. It was a magical vision. Izuku, breathless, red face and half-closed eyes dripping with his cum beneath him. He kissed him. And the kiss was heated, passionate, like they didn't just had sex. They devoured each other.

"We have to get up...and wash..." said Izuku.

"Good thing we're in a rich castle or you should have gone everywhere with my cum dripping from your ass."

"I'm sure you would love that, you would have a smug smile all day."

"Everybody would know you're mine."

"Everybody knows it already, you have a tendency to make that clear."

"Say the one who tell all his life to strangers."

"I was being nice."

"Don't tell too much to that guy though."

"Does he know about your mom? That you're the son of the dragons queen?"

"...no."

"Really? But you told me easily!"

"You accepted me easily."

Izuku smiled and kissed him lovely.

"Come on nerd, let's get up, finish that mission and never see that guy again."

/

They all met in the main living room, and spent the day trying to make a list of suspects. They choose four and drew perimeters to watch for each. The death threat had been nailed on a door without anyone knowing how. None of Momo's employees were from the elf realm but there was bound to be an accomplice in the crew. They interrogated everyone and everyone said they hadn't seen or heard anything. Obviously.

The evening arrived quickly, maybe too much. The two guilds had disguised themselves as guests with beautiful clothes lent by their host but they kept some of their equipment underneath.

It was not a masked ball. It was going to be easier to discover the potential killer.

What was rather complicated was that you couldn't accuse wrongly somebody and run the risk of offending important people.

When the guests arrived, the two guilds took their posts. The reception hall consisted of a dance floor and a balcony upstairs that gave an unobstructed view of it.

The Fireworks had split into four groups of two, each watching a suspect. Izuku and Bakugou both watched the one they most suspected of being the author of the message. The noble elf Aralee. He had come with his wife, a tall and pretty black haired elf and her bodyguard, an elf woman with an atypical body. She was more muscular than any other man in the room and looked quite angry.

They showed no sign of hostility. Nobody showed anything actually. Izuku decided to force fate, to avoid being caught by surprise. He gathered some members of both guilds as well as Yaoyorozu and explained that it was necessary to attract the attention of all the guests on something so that the author of the message sees it an opportunity to act. If he didn't, that would answer several questions. Was he smart? Will he attack from afar? from close? How?

They just had to find an animation. Giichi offered to perform a demonstration of martial art to amuse the guests. And he proposed Izuku to be his fighting partner, much to his surprise.

"Very good idea!" Momo shouted. "Your attention everyone, my friends here would like to give you a demonstration of their unique fighting skills! Make some space please!"

The dance floor was empty in a second and people gathered around to admire the show.

Giichi took off his velvet cloak and threw it nonchalantly to the ground. He placed himself in the center and made a hand gesture towards Midoriya. The blacksmith stayed silent and then took off his jacket too.

The heart of Bakugou accelerated. There was something exciting to see his ex and his actual lover fight each other. He resumed his mission however because all of this was just a diversion. He focused his attention onto his target.

"So little Firework, show me what you can do!" Giichi shouted.

"Are you trying to prove something?" Izuku asked, taking a fighting position.

And Giichi hit him. Izuku narrowly avoided it. Frowning, the blacksmith squeezed his fists and replied with another. They avoided each other several times and Izuku executed an impressive move with his legs to kick him, which Giichi avoided again, curving his back almost at 90 degrees.

The exchange lasted like that for a moment under the impressed eyes of the guests. Their movements were graceful and calculated. After a while Izuku took a hit however, under the exclamations of the crowd.

Bakugou who was on the high balcony couldn't help but throw himself against the railing to see.

"You're fighting like Kat. I recognize all his movements in you, I can see that he's the one who taught you everything, but that makes you very predictable." Giichi said.

Izuku touched his mouth with the back of his hand and saw blood. He stared at his opponent. He seemed to be having fun. He was jumping on the spot to keep his muscles warm. Was he trying to make him look weak? Izuku was going to show him. If he was that predictable then he would change his strategy. It had been stupid of his opponent to point it out to him. Katsuki had forced him to have some creativity during training. For a balanced group, everyone had to have a specialty. He warmed his thighs while maintaining a good distance and prepared himself. The crowd of guests seemed delighted and started betting on them.

Izuku rushed. He waited to be near and stooped at the last moment to give Giichi a very low punch under his crotch. Then he chained them. The blows were never higher than his belly and were very difficult to ward off. He struck sometimes with fists, sometimes with his legs. He used the ground to rotate his body and avoid Giichi who began to run out of steam. The brunet fed up with it and grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his head. Izuku tipped his body to the maximum until his heels reached Giichi's back and he hit him hard before rolling to fall properly. He stood up, turned around and the traitor was there holding his back. Izuku repositioned close to the ground.

"You really take yourself for a dwarf, to attack so low!" Giichi said, irritated.

He lunged at him suddenly and the exchange of blows and parries resumed.

"I still love him, you know?" the brunet suddenly said.

"We have something in common then" Izuku replied, trying to grip him.

"But it wasn't possible, him and me, it couldn't work anymore considering the subject of my experiments" he declared with a dry, calculated movement.

"What are you studying that is worthy of betraying Kacchan and the rest of the squad?" Izuku asked breathlessly.

Giichi then suddenly came closer and kicked Izuku's leg to make him fall, he lay down on him and replied:

"I do research about black gold. I'm trying to create a chemical weapon to kill all the dragons at once without hurting our soldiers! I'll sell my prototype to the king when it's finished! No humans will have to die for the war!"

Izuku opened his mouth in amazement and stopped struggling. That guy was awful!

"And you see, Kat, he's a half-dragon!" Giichi added.

"I know."

"You know? And you're still with him in spite of that? I don't understand...well, it was incompatible with my research, this relationship."

"So you betrayed him and you left."

"I needed money. I felt betrayed myself, you know, from the beginning I slept with a dragon, I had feelings for a dragon, but I understand why it was bad in bed..."

"You couldn't take his big shaft? Surprising considering that you are a big asshole!"

"Nice one little Firework. Well, it looks like I won the fight though!"

They got up and stepped back. The crowd cheered them.

It was then that Bakugou discovered the culprit. Behind Momo, while all eyes were still on the dance floor, Aralee's wife very discreetly injected a small powder in the host's cup and then went away slowly and quietly as if nothing. She was accompanied by her bodybuilded maid. The blond waved at his guild, got rid of the poisoned food, and followed her.

She walked fast into the corridors of the upper floors. Izuku, Giichi, Kirishima, Mina, Tsuyu, Denki and Todoroki followed her with their fighting equipments while the rest of the troops continued to monitor the great hall.

They remained silent. When Izuku arrived at Katsuki's height, the blond wiped off with his thumb the trace of blood at the corner of his mouth. He then looked at Giichi and whispered : I'm gonna break your face! Then he continued on his way to keep sight of the target.

They tracked her until she entered an empty room, a bedroom, and they took her by surprise.

"Lady Luinil, we saw you try to poison Lady Yaoyozoru, please follow us without making any fuss!" Tsuyu ordered, pointing a crossbow at her.

The woman uttered an exclamation of surprise and declared:

"Oh my! I thought I was discreet! What a nuisance!"

She then continued in Elvish.

"What does she say, Shoto?" asked Mina, her sword planted in front of her.

"She's insulting us" declared the fire and ice mage.

"Ah, if that's how it is, ma'am...you know sometimes in life, we lose and we win, today you have lost, please follow us quietly" said Mina as she approached. When her hand was about to touch the young elf's white forearm, Mina was propelled back by the maid's hammer. She crushed in a library.

"Pinky!" "Mina!" Denki and Izuku exclaimed.

"I didn't want to get there, but you're forcing my hand, I'm not going to jail!" exclaimed the elf in Elvish.

A thick red and black magic enveloped her and the room cooled drastically. Her maid stood before her in a threatening position.

"IT'S BLOOD MAGIC!" Bakugou shouted as he stood in front of Izuku and Denki. Kirishima stood in front of everyone with his shield.

"AND IT'S ADVANCED BLOOD MAGIC! STAY ON YOUR GUARDS!" He insisted, forcing Izuku to stay behind him.

The elf woman took a dagger out of her robe and made a deep cut in her hand. She started singing a terrifying song and the air seemed to become rarer. Bakugou swore between his teeth. He knew this song. It was a pact song. The woman was making a deal with the god of blood for a favor.

Todoroki and Denki casted ice and electricity spells against her, but it was deflected. Bakugou tried an explosion that was also crushed on a piece of furniture behind the women. She pointed her finger at Tsuyu and the dwarf knelt down and writhed in pain. She seemed to take her breath away.

Bakugou tried to come forward but was stopped by the servant who engaged in a fight with him. Kirishima and Todoroki came to his side to try to contain her. She was extremely strong. A real barrage. Mina stood up and lunged at the lady. The elf stopped her like she did with Tsuyu with her other hand. Izuku frowned. She couldn't be attack from the front. He tried to get around the scene and rushed with Giichi behind her at the speed of lightning. He gave her a violent blow behind the leg (he felt the bone crack) and she fell forward, releasing her hold on the two women.

She got up, turned around furious, and sent them a wave of magic that led them right through the stained-glass window of the room. Giichi managed to caught onto a ledge and grabbed Izuku on the fly. Izuku saw the pieces of broken glass pass before his elf came out on the window and smashed Giichi's hand with her heel, who let go because of the pain.

"DEKU!" Bakugou shouted, but the servant still blocked their way.

The elf lady took advantage of it and run out of the room.

Izuku and Giichi fell free-fall and Izuku narrowly managed to hang on to a curtain that flew through a window a few floors below. He dislocated his shoulder but gripped it hard. Giichi was not so fortunate, and Izuku uttered an exclamation of terror as he heard the distant sound of his meeting with the ground. Maybe there was justice after all. Now all the dragons wouldn't have to die at once. But Izuku didn't know if he really deserved death.

The blacksmith climbed into the room and looked for a way to stop the elf lady. He joined the great hall and discreetly called Sero and Jirou who had remained there. Sero put his shoulder back in place but refused to perform a healing spell, as often. He had few magic resources and wanted to keep it for extreme cases. He only cared for the big damages. Izuku thought it was probably too late for Giichi.

They looked for the woman outside and inside and discovered with horror that she was heading for the reception room. She was one corridor away. Her face was distorted by hatred and she seemed to have completely lost control of herself.

She had to be stopped before entering the main hall. Jirou pulled out her daggers and smeared them with poison. She rushed at the woman, but Izuku held her back, telling her that the frontal attacks were not working. He thought quickly. He tried to talk to her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her.

"My dear husband, my dear Aralee, he does not love me anymore, he does not desire me anymore, he prefers this woman, he prefers all other women, I will kill them all!"

"Why did you send a threatening note then? It was sure someone was going to stop you!"

"I wanted her to cancel this party! We would have gone home away from her! Instead my husband is eating treats with her!"

She tried to strangle Jirou with her powers and she let go of her daggers to hold her neck. The elf became even more wrapped with magic. Sero uttered an exclamation and tried to approach. Impossible. When he tried to attack he was filled with a strange sensation of darkness and death. He stepped back.

"Don't go near her Sero! Kacchan told me about this! It's blood magic! She's being consumed by the blood god! If you approach her too close or if you touch her your life is going to get carried away too! Fuck! None of us are long range fighters!" shouted Izuku.

He grabbed one of Kyoka's daggers and sent it to the lady. He missed. He tried again and missed again. Jirou was about to die, he had to do something. Anything.

He took a decision. He ran and picked up one of the unlucky daggers and rushed at the woman from behind, who this time, didn't have time to avoid. He stuck the blade in her back but didn't manage to save himself on the process. Part of his pants had torn and put his skin bare, his skin touched her...

The woman fell dead on the ground and the blood magic stopped but it was too late for Izuku.

He fell backwards and Sero catched him and put him gently on the floor. Soon, the rest of the team who had finally got rid of the muscular servant came to them. A few minutes before and they could have attacked her from afar...

Bakugou threw himself on his knees and took the blacksmith hand. Izuku's skin turned as white as death and he sank into unconsciousness.

"The magic of the elf! It's killing him!" exclaims Sero.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, FUCKING GOD!" exclaimed Bakugou, punching his fist on the floor. "SERO! HURRY UP AND HEAL HIM!"

"But I can't heal that! There is no wound! it's like...a curse! Can't you not resurrect him like you did with the little boy in town?"

"That's not how blood magic fucking works! It's not that simple! The blood god is sadistic! You have to pay a proportional price to what the target means to you! The more you care, the more you have to pay! Not a lot of people can use blood magic and it's nearly impossible to use it on your loved ones because the the price becomes to high. I didn't care about that child back then...I cared about Izuku...I didn't had to pay a lot for this kid...but for Izuku..."

He held his head in his hands. Todoroki spoke:

"I don't care about all this, find a solution!"

"There must be a way!" cried Jirou with a hoarse voice.

Bakugou stared at Midoriya again. His own life given wilingly would not even be enough. He pursed his lips. There was a way. He leaned over, kissed him gently on the mouth and said:

"I won't let you die, stupid nerd."

Bakugou suddenly sang an incantation that didn't really looked like anything he spoke before. The room became cold, like when the elf sang, and everybody's had goose bumps. A strange and unreal haze spread through the room and Bakugou's eyes became completely bloody. He emptied the tanks of his gauntlets on Izuku and threw himself into a tirade that made his voice resonate. The guild was frozen in terror. They had seen Katsuki doing blood magic a lot, but never like that. Usually, apart from the blood, it looked like any spell. This on the other hand, looked like something dangerous, unhealthy, occult.

A wind passed through the room and Izuku suddenly breathed heavily. Coming back to life. Bakugou took him in his arms and cried on his face.

"Katsuki..." began Eijirou. "What did you pay?"

"..."

"What did you give to the blood god Katsuki?!" Kirishima repeated.

"He's willing for me to share my life with him, but I can't bring his own back. It would cost too much. But I shared mine with him. From now on if I die he dies, if he dies I die."

"It doesn't answer the question!" said Kirishima.

"A service, from both of us, one day, accepted in advance, without knowing what. When he'll need us."

"What?! Katsuki..."

"It's better than dying! My life wasn't enough...and I didn't want to die if I could avoid it. It's not worse."

"I'm not sure about that, Bakugou...he could make you do whatever he wants to keep your little arrangement on! You gave him the power to blackmail you."

"He's not the devil, maybe he'll have mercy."

"He's the god of BLOOD!"

"And Deku gets to live because of him! He could ask for his due tomorow, or in 40 years. Worry is pointless. We're going to pocket the money from this quest, and continue our project of participating in the tournament. We're gonna be fucking rich and famous and make ourselves essential. I still want us to be the best mercenaries of the world."

"..." Kirishima couldn't help being worried.

"How are you feeling Deku?" asked Bakugou.

The blond had not loosen his grip around him. He was hugging him so tightly that his knuckles were white. He didn't let anything appear on his face but the squad saw him tremble.

"Strange...you...did you sold our souls to keep me alive?"

"No, I just promise a service, a task, It's gonna be okay. But you can't be reckless from now on, you fucking nerd. It's like we're cursed now. If something happens to you, I die, and the same goes for me."

"...Why would you do that for me? You could get tired of me...I'm so boring. What are you going to do if in a year you don't want me anymore?" He started crying. "You'll hate me for that...you'll regret it."

"..."

"Oh Izuku...nobody's gonna get bored of you, especially not Bakugou" answered Kirishima at his place.

Izuku just looked at his guild and said:

"Thank you. I didn't want to die. Not so young anyway..."

/

After earning a good amount of gold for this quest, they embarked on a boat for Aurore the same evening. This was where the first part of the Solar tournament were going to be held. They had Momo's support for protecting her guests as well as herself.

The squad hadn't wished to see Giichi's corpse.

They drank to forget that he was dead and spent the evening celebrating Izuku's life and birthday. The latter was now sitting on Bakugou, on the deck of the boat. He was eating a piece of Elven cake, courtesy of Todoroki, and was singing absently.

The boat was covered with light, but the water seemed dark and as black as darkness. The sound of the waves rocked him and the salt in the air attacked his cheeks a little. Bakugou didn't want to let him go. He kept holding him. He couldn't stop kissing him. Finally, he took out of his pocket a small medallion with a rough emerald for which he had spent nearly all his share of the booty. He put it on Izuku's neck and the later looked at it, blushing.

"Looked like your eyes, happy birthday Deku."

* * *

**Notes:**

_Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to live comments if you liked it or have a suggestion!_

_See you~_


	8. For better

_Hi everybody! This chapter was supposed to be short and cute and now it morphed into two chapters of 5000 words with plot development ahah! _

_I hope you'll like it! Have a nice reading! Updates are kind of slower since I don't have a lot of time to write!_

* * *

Their boat had almost docked on the busy harbors of the port of Liberté, the capital of the country Aurore, when Jirou went to sit near Izuku. Sero had healed her neck with his magic but she was still a little shocked. The blacksmith had been busy drawing sketches to augment his own combat gloves. He wanted to have a wider range of attacks. He wouldn't be caught twice in the same situation. He had some soot on his cheek and had already developed a new habit of clutching his new emerald pendant in his hand when lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Midoriya" said Kyoka.

"Hey, are you alright?" said Izuku at the same time.

"Are you? You have more charcoal on your face than on your paper."

"Ah, I'm fine, it's always messy when I'm drawing...I'm alive so you know, I'm good."

"Because of me, you now owe a debt to an evil god and your life is in the hands of a problem child..."

"Are you talking about Kacchan?" laughed Izuku "I don't have the best track record myself when it comes to getting into trouble...Don't feel guilty, it was my decision. I care about you, you know? I am glad you are alive!"

Jirou bit her lower lip as not to cry and gave Izuku a great big bear hug before pulling away at once, a blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat.

"Don't tell Sero or Denki I just did that."

"I'll take it into my grave."

"You know Izuku, we haven't had many good things happen to us in our lives. We've always gotten more kicks in the butt than cuddles, but you're one of the good things."

"Thanks Jirou, that warms my heart."

"We're family now. And we'll always be there for you, remember that. Mina wants to play cards, are you coming?"

"I want to finish this, maybe later?"

"As you wish, second problem child."

/

Once on land, the salty air of Izuku's birthplace pervades their senses.

Liberté looked like a typical port city, but richer. It was built on a slope in a mountain and ended into the water, so that when people looked up from the port, the buildings at the other end of the city could be seen, especially the great palace of King Soyeux.

The capital had three big districts: the port, the little town and the royal district. A large aqueduct ran through the city and a church was a bit isolated from the rest. It was a beautiful city and sometimes, when Izuku was visiting, he regretted not having a chance to grow up there.

They would be staying in town for the tournament selections, so they rented a small house. It was a common thing to do. They entrusted their mounts to the local stable.

"I wish I could go down to the dwarf fortress. There is a door to get in that is very close to here, you know? I know a lot of people there - I would have liked to be able to contact my mentor and my mother, send a letter or something..." Izuku said as he cooked for the group with Katsuki in the small kitchen.

They had been to the local market in the morning to buy spices and fresh food. It was a nice change of pace and a very peaceful thing to do as lovers. After the previous events and the hard boat trip it was very enjoyable to do something as mundane as cooking.

"The fortress extends under Aurore? Is the dwarf kingdom infinite?" Bakugou asked, cutting into an onion.

"Infinite no, but it's true that it's big. It's a bit linear though, for the part that goes under the ocean. They have a transport system of their own to travel around the different parts of the fortress. I would have loved to show you...but I can't get you in even if they make an exception for me."

"Are the borders closed here too?"

"Yes, my king wants to protect all his people. His word is law across the kingdom, but I'm sure they're grumbling, the dwarves who are here, they are used to moving freely through the cities so it must bother them to be trapped inside the fortress..."

"If you could come in, could you get out?"

"Mhhh...I think I could if I asked nicely. I have the king on my side and I am friends with many of the gatekeepers at the borders because I used to travel a lot through the fortress. But the rules are the rules, and I cannot take outsiders with me that's for sure. Well, I guess there is a way but it is rare for it to happen. They allow other races to enter to attend a marriage! Any dwarf citizen who wants to marry at the fortress can come in with their guests. Isn't that lovely?"

"They accept inter-species unions?"

"Yes, it's extremely rare because dwarves usually prefer dwarves, but that's not poorly looked upon...they don't have any problems with same sex unions too. I had a human neighbor who was married to a dwarf but they were the only ones in the whole area. My mother probably thinks I'll marry a dwarf!"

"The dwarves are much more tolerant than I imagined. I wish dragons could be that way too."

"They are introverted and basically think other species are stupid but besides that they are good people yes. They would say You're a dwarf inside to compliment you!"

"How do you imagine your wedding? Because it shows on your stupid face that you already thought this through."

"Does it? I'm a romantic. I've always wanted to get married following the dwarves customs, something really simple and pure. I'm sure they'd love me to get married there, even if it's not with a dwarf. After all I am a dwarf to them!"

Bakugou ruffled his hair.

"Marriages happens in ceremonial armor. No dresses for women or dubious doublets for men, but there are often flowers. Flowers in hair, in beards, the contrast is always funny! The event lasts only one day, but we eat, drink, dance and the families celebrate together."

"Sounds fun, we should get married then, you would be able to see your dwarf friends and we could see the place where you grew up."

Izuku looked at him in amazement and turned bright red.

"What?" Bakugou added. "I literally shared my life with you, do you think I wouldn't want to marry you?"

"Really?"

"It's not like we could really be separated now. Well we could be, but I like to be able to watch your dumb ass so I could live a long life. And incidentally, I love you" he said with a hint of red on the cheeks. Only a hint.

Izuku had tears in his eyes already.

"What are you crying about now?"

"Because I'm moved! You just proposed to me!"

"How is that moving?! It won't change anything! We're already together all the time!"

"It changes everything!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hey lovebirds, make less noise. The neighbor above looks scary and I don't want to upset him!" Kirishima exclaimed. Izuku got up and ran to him, took his hands and said:

"Kiri! Kacchan just proposed to me!"

Eijirou watched him, blinked slowly and looked at Bakugou.

"What?! You? After all you said to me about marriage?"

"Well, they were Giichi's words. Have you looked at Deku? Wouldn't you want to marry him? Maybe you need glasses."

Kirishima smiled with his usual motivated smile and hugged Izuku.

"I'm so happy for you bro, you're going to be the cutest husband ever, after Denki of course!"

"Why not marry Denki?"

"Because of this demon here! He said marriage was useless!"

"You do what you want Kiri, I don't give a fuck!" said Bakugou.

"But isn't it rushed?" asked Izuku after thinking for three minutes.

"Five minutes ago you were crying with joy, and now it feels rushed?!"

"But it's only been a few months since we've known each other..."

"We are already tied forever."

"Well that's true, but..."

"You know what? We could get married in the dwarf realm now, and marry in the human realm later. Much later. Like a confirmation or some shit. We take a little vacation in the fortress and after, we'll go fight for first place in the tournament!"

"That sounds good to me but you must be absolutely sure because once we're in the fortress we HAVE to get married. Otherwise we'll put my friend at the border in trouble!"

"I won't change my mind."

"No? because if I recall we talked about going slowly..."

"Fuck slowly."

"Ok then, but I cared about it."

"If you don't want to marry me Deku, I'm not going to force you."

Katsuki was hurt now.

"I want to marry you. I really want that and that's why I'm afraid. You know divorce doesn't exist in dwarf culture, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah...it would be for life. You could remarry in others kingdoms but in the dwarf one it would be for life. Only death can cancel the contract."

"Well I'm okay with that. I won't regret, regrets are for losers. Don't overthink it. You love me, I love you, just live your fucking life for once. Be crazy. I want to see the fortress you can't stop talking about."

"...ok then. Let's be crazy."

/

They had straddled their mounts to go down into the dark caves to reach the south gate of the fortress that the dwarves called Dhomoluhm. They were tens meters deep beneath the earth and this door was known to be so impenetrable that no invader would go to the trouble of trying to enter where the dwarves had decided that only dwarves could enter.

"Are you sure you don't mind accompanying me there?" Izuku asked to the guild.

"Do you want to get married without us?" Kirishima asked with a smile.

"No, of course not!"

"We're a guild now. Wherever one of us goes, we all go. And I'm very curious to explore the dwarven realm! It's a rare opportunity!" added Eijirou.

"It might actually be your only opportunity, I'm sorry to say" corrected the blacksmith with a sorry look "except for Kacchan."

"Oh?"

"Once he becomes my Liteon, he'll be able to enter and leave the fortress as he sees fit, except when the borders are closed of course..."

"Your Liteon?"

"Ah, my husband if you wish. That's the term we use for husband in dwarf language. It's a non gendered term that means light. It's romantic isn't it? to be someone's light."

"You're like a sun all by yourself already" Shoto commented, smiling.

"Hey, now that I think about it, you have no rings!" exclaimed Denki.

"I will forge something on the spot!" answered Izuku.

"You're going to do it yourself?"

"It's up to the blacksmith to do it in the dwarf culture, but it's not usual rings like humans wear, that would bother them at work. They wear an earring on the right ear. Sometimes it goes up on the pavilion of the ear, like an ornament, but I guess we'll have wedding rings too one day, when we get married in the human realm!"

Bakugou gave him a small, discreet smile.

"We finally reached the door!" exclaimed Mina seeing a large stone and black metal door several meters high.

A dwarf with red hair and a braided beard, well installed in a small shelter nestled on the side of the cave, came to a stop in front of them. He had a big hammer, a large coat and seemed to be smoking something. Bakugou found the smell quite unpleasant.

Izuku came down from his elven deer and threw himself into the man's arms. Under the very jealous eye of Katsuki.

"Izuku! It's so great to see you again, you've gain a bit of muscle, yes? Just a bit, but you still have no beard!"

"Is he friends with all the dwarves?" Denki whispered to his boyfriend.

"Bakugou said he was even friends with the king" Kirishima whispered back and Mina punched him in the ribs.

Izuku moved away from the dwarf. He was young, in truth he must have been about Izuku's age.

"What a beautiful armor! You forged that, right? I can tell!" said the dwarf.

"Yes, you still got your sharp eyes!"

"The big All Might's gonna be so happy when I'll tell him at dinner tonight that I saw you!"

"At tonight's dinner? All Might is here?!"

"Yes, he came up here with your mother for a few days. He had some things to do with the king. It would have been perfect timing if you could enter the fortress...you know the borders are closed right? Did you want to come in? I thought you were just saying hello."

"My mother and the king are here?! Can't you make an exception, Gigi?"

Izuku gave him his best puppy face and the dwarf sighed.

"For you yes, but not for your friends. There's not even one dwarf in the lot, you get tired of us already?"

"Nonsense! It's just that I joined a human guild! So there are more humans..."

"You joined a guild, and what of your forge?"

"Oh, the human king burnt it."

"WHAT?!"

"Because you closed the borders. That's what he said."

"That's an affront to our people! Does he wants a war with us? He can't just burn our knowledge like that! Does he think he can get away with it? Humans really don't deserve us!"

"Come on, don't be angry, I have good news."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you'll be able to let us all in!"

"Izuku, I'm sorry, but no. I'd like for you to be able to go in with your friends, but I can't."

"Yes, you can because I'm getting married in the fortress!"

"What?! Really?! That's great! You've found yourself a Liteon, so cute! I hope I'm invited! Who is it?! Is it a dwarf?"

Bakugou took a step forward and took Izuku by the waist. He had an annoyed expression on the face, like a wild possessive animal.

The dwarf looked at him from head to toe as if he were more than two meters tall.

"It's not a dwarf" he concluded.

"This is Katsuki Bakugou! My fiancé!" Izuku exclaimed with a big smile.

"He looks mean."

The Bakusquad laughed. Todoroki tried not to.

"Excuse me?!" Bakugou said irritated.

"He has a little trouble with politeness but besides that he is very nice!" said Izuku.

"The Bakugou, very nice? If they told me someone would say that about him some day, I wouldn't have believed it!" Kirishima laughed.

The Bakugou in question glared at him.

"Since you want to get married at the fortress and they are your guests...then according to our laws I can let them in...just...since the borders are supposed to be closed...don't attract attention, especially the elf!" The dwarf declared before he began to move a mechanism that opened the big door in a hubbub of clatter and moving stones. The ground shook a little and dust fell from the ceiling.

"What do you all have against elves? Is it because we live longer, it makes you jealous?" Todoroki complained and Izuku took his hand and brought him in first. Bakugou uttered a noise of indignation and followed him inside the fortress.

Gigi, the dwarf, took his wrist to stop him however and said:

"Put that away, dude. The gauntlets with the tanks full of blood you're wearing...I don't know where you come from, but here blood magic is not popular. I'm telling you for your own good! I don't want people to think badly of Izuku!"

Bakugou grunted but took off his gauntlets to put them in his bag. He murmured:

"Fine with me!" and join the others.

What he saw then went beyond the limits of his imagination.

The Fortress of Arts was masterful. An impression of greatness and immensity emanated from it. All the houses, shops, and buildings were made of stone carved from rock, and strewn with sculptures and geometric decorations. Rare metals adorned the facades and the doors and arches separating the different sections of the city were several meters high. There were columns everywhere and an incalculable number of buildings. The floor was smooth and shiny and every corner looked clean. There was no sky but the rock ceiling was about ten meters above their heads. It was funny that such small people lived in an architecture so large and imposing.

Everything was well lit, illuminated to perfection, and the spacious streets swarmed with people. There were only dwarves everywhere. Some were doing their shopping, and others were doing their job. Some people noticed them but their eyes softened when they landed on Izuku. The blacksmith had probably spent a lot of time in this part of the fortress because people seemed to recognize him.

Izuku paused in front of an enormous dwarf statue of the king in front of an anvil and grabbed a hammer that lay next to it before putting a huge blow on the anvil. Denki jumped and Eijirou laughed before comforting him. Sparks flew away. The blacksmith put it down, clasped his hands and whispered something. It must have been a kind of return ritual, Bakugou told himself. To bring luck or something like that.

The blacksmith continued on his way and was seized by an old dwarf lady. She had a beautiful dress with metal inserts and raised her arms to Izuku as soon as she saw him. Izuku bent down and hugged her affectionately.

Midoriya and her had a conversation in the dwarf language.

"Izuku, my boy, you are back? Or did you have business to do in Liberté? Your mom told me you were in the human realm. It's great that they let you in...you should go see your mother she's in the inn just down the street with All Might, but...who are these people?" She asked pointing the guild.

"This is my guild. We won't stay. We'll go back on the surface as soon as my wedding is over!"

The woman continued in common language, out of respect for the human guests.

"You're going to get married?! Oh my Izuku, you're growing so fast, I remember you when you were no bigger than a dwarf kid...who's the lucky one, I bet it's the beautiful elf!"

"Aaah! No! This is my friend Shoto! He helped me at the forge, I told you about him before!"

"Ah, that was him?"

"My fiancé is the scary one!"

"Hey!"

"Oh! I would not have thought that was your kind of man but if you chose him, then he must be a catch. And are the others your friends?"

"Yes. There was a problem with the smithy so...I changed jobs. I'm in a guild now but I'm still forging don't worry!"

"Oh, but you liked that forge a lot."

"Yes, but you know...sometimes things happen that we can not control! What annoys me the most is having less money to send you...but you know I'm going to participate in a big tournament, the Solar tournament! I know the dwarves are not participating but if I win, I'll have a lot of money for your sewing school!"

"Oh my dear child, keep some money for yourself, precious. I'm happy to meet you all, it's wonderful to finally hear some good news. A wedding will be beautiful, and having you with us a moment is an unspeakable joy Izuku. Your beautiful smile and your beautiful eyes will bring some much needed balm to the heart of the fortress..."

"Why? Did something happened?"

"It's the king, my darling. He is very sick..."

"...What? No!"

"The healer says it's nothing, but I have the feeling he didn't want to worry me...anyway, you should go see your mother."

Izuku slowly nodded.

/

The first thought that came to Bakugou's mind was that Izuku's mother was small. As small as a dwarf and that she looked adorable. She had the same big green eyes and obviously the same tendency to be a crybaby. It didn't take them a minute before weeping over the other, moved to see each other again.

"My baby! When they closed the borders I thought I wouldn't see you again for many years!"

"I'm friends with the gatekeeper, you know that!" Izuku cried, snot in his nose.

"But you managed to get your friends in? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes..."

"With whom are you going to marry my son?! Why haven't I been introduced? Oh yes, because of the borders! Is it your friend Shoto?"

"No, it's not Shoto!"

"So it's the one who has a beautiful smile, right here?" His mother pointed at Kirishima.

"No, his heart belongs to somebody else already!"

When Inko's eyes landed on Katsuki, it became obvious to her.

"Oh, I see...it's the handsome young man with red eyes...it's undoubtedly him!"

"You guessed it, Mom. This is Katsuki Bakugou, we met a few months ago at the smithy."

"He was one of your clients?! I didn't know you were doing this kind of thing!"

"Mom! I don't usually go out with customers! It was special! We spent a lot of time together and it happened naturally, and now that the forge is destroyed..."

"The forge is destroyed?"

"I should make a global announcement..."

Izuku told Inko everything, and she took them to see All Might and the king. Besides being a respected blacksmith, All Might was a good friend of the king. When Izuku was preoccupied by his reunion, Inko took the opportunity to talk to Bakugou.

"If my little Izuku wants to get married to you, I'm not against it but I'd like to get to know you. I have something to attend to right now and I have no time at all but I would like very much for us to be able to talk tomorrow..."

"...of course, I don't see any issue..."

"Good, good, Izuku is smiling so much...it's already enough to have my blessing but...yeah, I'm looking forward to meet you tomorrow Katsuki."

She took his hands and smiled at him. It shook Katsuki a little but he didn't show her. He had to make a good impression. He didn't care about the others but to her he wanted to look like a good boy. But he wasn't going to lie about his difficult personality.

"Can you take me to visit the city tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes! Wonderful! We'll talk then! I'm sure Toshinori will want to get to know you too. See you tomorrow, Katsuki! You seem like a good kid!"

And she was gone. Katsuki focused on Izuku again. The blacksmith blushed when the king of dwarves slid his fingers over his cheek. The king was bedridden, but Bakugou nearly dropped his bag when the king's old thumb passed on the lower lip of Izuku in a not very innocent gesture. They both had a kind and sad smile.

"You're going to marry, my child? It's means you officially declined my offer..."

"I'm sorry, my king."

"Don't be Izuku, real dwarves follow their heart. But I did think you would have been an excellent ruler by my side, even all by yourself when I would be gone."

"Don't say that, please...if I were to be a king, it would be to a country that needed change...so I can be useful you know...this place is already perfect..."

"I wish you could have power one day in another country then. The world is turning bad. Aurore is thinking about going to war too, that's why I came here. To speak with the king Soyeux. Dwarves and humans of Aurore have been friends for a long time. I can't just ignore them if they go to war. I'll have to fight for and with them."

"War against who?"

"Dragons..."

"What now?!"

"They said they're going to kill all humans. And they want Musutafu to stop their threats or they'll 'burn' every human. If they lay a hand on Aurore, dwarves will go to war, I'm telling you! Oh, don't make that face, Izuku. It's a wonderful day for you. You're going to get married. I'm going to throw you a good party!"

"Oh, my king, surely you have other things to do! And you must rest..."

"I want you to have a joyous wedding. It's important for me. You're doing so much for the kingdom even when you're not here."

"Of course I do, it's my home."

"And it will always be so please let me organize you a good wedding."

"... I want something simple please."

"As you wish!"

/

"How many people are in love with you in this kingdom? I feel like I just succumbed to your charms like everyone else!" complained Katsuki.

They had a break on the terrace of an inn. The rest of the guild went shopping.

"We must do something. I don't want Aurore to go to war. Neither do the dwarves. All of this is the fault of the king of Musutafu. He's provoking the dragons. There will be deaths, for what? The ego of a king" said Izuku defeated.

"What do you want to do Deku?"

"Let's win the tournament. It will give us voice and power. I don't know, I guess you can't just be the dragon prince and stop the war on the dragons side..."

"I told you I'm not a prince. They'll kill me at sight if they see me."

"But they love powerful people. Shine in the tournament and maybe they'll respect you."

"I doubt it. Beside that, where can we have some privacy? It's been days since the last time we did it."

"It has not been so long..."

"I want to fuck, Deku. I need it. I'm part dragon and my blood is boiling."

"Oh...uh...well you have the right to...touch yourself alone too..."

"You think I'm not already doing that?"

"... you have a big libido."

"You knew what you signed up for!"

"...well, I want you too."

"Great. Where can we go?" asked again the blond, impatiently.

Izuku bit his lower lip and stood up before taking his boyfriend's arm.

/

"Fuck Deku, you're so tight! Relax a little or I'm going to explode too fast!"

Bakugou was above Izuku, penetrating him boldly on the four-poster bed of a small inn in the area. The blond had ravaged him from the moment they enter the room and throw him on the bed. Izuku could swear his dragon features had surfaced.

"You're so hot Kacchan...it feels too good!"

Bakugou paused and then caressed his face before answering:

"Deku, I want to try something with you...something deep, but I don't want to scare you...do you trust me?"

"I'm going to marry you."

"Then keep calm and let me do...I always wanted to try that with somebody but I was afraid to scare the shit out of them. But you're open minded...so I want to try. You'll have to feel a little bit of pain at first but I swear to you you're going to feel damn good after."

"...Ok...I trust you."

Bakugou smirked and walked over to his bag beside the bed and pulled out a small engraved knife.

"I'm not into pain plays..." clarified Izuku, worried.

"Neither do I, Deku, I don't have any weird shit in mind. It's just something we have to go through to...getting blessings..."

Bakugou slashed his own palm and gently took Izuku's. He looked into his eyes and kissed him to distract him while he was doing the same to him.

"Mh!" Izuku exclaimed when the blade opened its skin.

Bakugou then joined their cut hands and the blood began to mix. He then made an incantation and his eyes became bloodshot.

"You are doing blood magic..." Izuku whispered with wide eyes.

"It's a simple spell I swear. Nothing more to give than some blood..." Bakugou replied in a whisper on his mouth. He kissed him passionately, his cock still buried deep inside him. And then, took their hands still attached to put them on their belly, low. The blood spilled on them and Bakugou finished his incantation.

"Don't be afraid ok? You're going to feel a lot of pleasure really fast. Don't fight it, just let it invade you..." explained Bakugou.

"Okay."

Bakugou began to go back and forth with his cock and suddenly Izuku was invaded by a powerful sensation. So powerful that he opened his mouth a little and tilted his head back. It was ecstasy. But not at the same level as usual, it was like having a hard orgasm but all the time. He looked at Bakugou in the eyes and he seems to feel just as much pleasure as him.

Izuku's body arched, dripped with sweat. He now had his mouth wide open and couldn't make a single sound. He grabbed the sheets until the knuckles of his hands were white. His eyes were shut and he squeezed his thighs around Bakugou so as not to lose that delicious sensation.

He was in heaven. It was beyond everything he ever experienced. He would gladly die just now to feel that forever. It was messing up with his head. He felt Bakugou lean over him and grab him hard. He pressed his forehead to his forehead and they kissed. That was crazy too. They were like one entity. It was as if he could feel everything. Katsuki bit his lip and Izuku moaned with intense abandon.

"Kat...suki...oh gods...how...why does it feel so good? Please don't stop!"

Bakugou held his enchantment for almost half an hour before terminating it with keyword when Izuku came shouting his name. He came himself right after and when the sensation left his body, Izuku began to cry. Bakugou took him in his arms and stroked his head.

"Shh, shh, I'm sorry. I should have kept it on for a shorter time. Are you okay?"

"It felt so damn good... I didn't know it was possible to have so much pleasure...do it again!"

"No, enough for today. Blood Magic is like a drug, some people lose themselves to that kind of spell. I don't think I would be able to control myself if we do it again right now because your tight ass feels too good. This spell empowers you to feel things at a different level."

"...Blood Magic is scary. But it felt amazing...can we do it again some other day? You can cut me in less visible places so people won't notice..." said Izuku, overexcited.

Bakugou frowned.

"We won't do it too often. I have a strong will, so I am not addicted to it but it feels like you are starting to be...you're actually scaring me asking for more and wanting to hide it already. I'm happy you can't use magic."

"You're hard on me."

"Our usual sex is good too."

"That's for sure, but what you did to me just now was beyond phenomenal. You have no idea how many inventions and gadgets ideas are running through my mind right now."

"Great. I created a monster..more seriously...it's dangerous Deku. I did it because I know what I'm doing. But don't tempt me too often, ok?"

"Ok Kacchan! I love you!"

"...yeah, me too."

* * *

**Notes:**

_Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to live comments if you liked it or have a suggestion!_

_See you~_


	9. For worst

Hello everybody! Here is chapter 9! I hope you'll like it!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

Katsuki and Izuku cleaned the blood they had spilled as much as possible and Katsuki disinfected their cuts. He didn't think he had cut so deep, to tell the truth. He felt a little bad. The stained sheets were more reminiscent of a crime scene than a love scene, but it wasn't his fault if blood magic was a messy magic.

He applied his famous balm to their hands and covered them with a tight bandage. He wasn't going to let them catch a disease just because they wanted to have fun. The little blacksmith tested the rigidity of the bandage by squeezing and loosening his fist, then smiled widely at Bakugou before leaning forward to kiss him. The blond instantly opened his mouth and put his hands on his freckled cheeks.

"You're so strong Kacchan...I love you so much! We have good chances of winning the tournament with a mage like you by our side!" said Izuku in a whisper against his lips.

"Are you hearing yourself? You're so embarrassing!" answered the blond without pulling away.

"But I mean it! I'm so happy! That you love me back, that you want to build something with me, that you're okay with my mumbling and my strange habits...and I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me...you saved my life..."

Izuku was starting to cry already.

"Yeah I know I'm great, but you did much more for me" answered Bakugou, wiping Izuku's tears before it flowed. "Come on crybaby, let's stop the sappy shits and let's join the extras before you drown me in your random tears."

He said that but their joined hands as they got out of the room was telling another story.

/

The bandage didn't hold all the morning that followed though, and the nature of the wound underneath did not escape the elvish eyes of Todoroki. He took Izuku aside very quickly to talk to him.

"Izuku, you told me that you had hurt yourself while cooking but...you lied right?" he asked.

"Hey?! why would you think that?" answered Izuku, blushing and looking away.

"Because I'm not stupid, show me" insisted Todoroki, forcing him to show the wound. The elf then displayed a look of surprise. He frowned. He stared up at Izuku with a hard look.

"It's not the kind of wound you get while cooking..." he commented. "The cut is sharp and centered. That's the kind of cut Bakugou does to use blood magic. It's exactly the same actually."

"..."

"Your silence and the fact that you wanted to hide it speaks for you. Izuku, it's him who did this to you?"

"You're smart Shoto...to guess that by just looking at the cut."

"You would have guessed it too. What's happening? Is Bakugou using you as his personal blood tank? Why did he cut off your hand?"

"No! Not at all! It's not what you think, we were just experimenting on something!"

"What were you testing?!"

"...a little spell."

"Who does what? Could he not experiment with his own blood? And why did you feel the need to lie if it was nothing?"

"...We needed our both blood for the spell...and I lied because it's private."

"Private?"

"It was a kinky thing..."

"Izuku, if he hurts you when...when you have sex, it's not normal!"

"It's nothing like that Shoto! I swear to you! It's not that kind of kink!"

"He does not take pleasure in cutting your flesh? Because it's quite deep!"

"No! Of course not! By the gods, Shoto! The spell was the kinky thing, not the cut! It was to be able to use blood magic! I swear he hated it when he cut me! It was just a spell to...have fun. Nothing wrong or unhealthy with it. We needed fuel for the spell, so we took it, that's all."

"Using blood magic for fun is unhealthy. It's a dangerous magic. You start like this and you end up doing things you would not have accepted before!"

"It's no more dangerous than your fire and ice! It's just instead of using your magical energy, you uses blood."

"No, it's not the same thing at all! Playing with blood magic is playing with his god! Because of Bakugou you owe him something already!"

"Because of him I'm alive, Shoto!"

"..."

"I'm ok...you need to trust me. It's nothing strange...it will heal fast. Kacchan didn't want to hurt me, he wanted me to feel good on the contrary...I don't understand why you're making such a big deal of it."

"Because you hide it, you lied to me."

"I hide it because my sexual life is my business that's all...I'm fine Shoto, I'm a big boy."

Todoroki did not seem satisfied but did not insist. He would talk to Bakugou about it. That was a sure thing. Deep inside he had nothing against blood magic but he had something against big free cuts. It was not a small one and Izuku's pale complexion revealed the use of a lot of blood.

/

The king didn't lie when he said he was going to organize a nice wedding for Izuku. He had put some people of confidence on the case so that the engaged young people had nothing to prepare. They were just asked to go buy their wedding earring. Izuku insisted on making it himself. And that's what they did with the guild, Izuku's mother, and the big All Might. They were currently wandering around a large craftsmen market, heading for one of All Might's forge and Izuku was busy talking to his mentor and his friends.

Strong smells of spices, sawdust and hot metal rushed into their nose. The little stalls were colorful and the voices of the tailors and grocers fought for the attention of passers-by.

"It's a strange place...the fortress. Everything looks cold as fuck but when the dwarves are here doing their stuff, it feels warm and peaceful" commented Katsuki to Inko.

She was walking with him, hung at his arm, smiling. She was already used to the young man's vulgarity.

"It's peaceful indeed, but it's also because we were able to surround ourselves with good people. His father genuinely loved dwarf culture and was a very good person. But you know Katsuki, it's not paradise in here. Izuku is a kind man and a hard worker, so he's successful. The king loves him dearly for it and that's bring a lot of jealousy. He has so much attention while he's not a dwarf. Some parts of the fortress are more hostile than others to us, but we're okay with it and everyone is well aware of the amount of money Izuku sent to the dwarf kingdom. He was rich at some point, with Toshinori they sold a lot for a few years, and he gave everything to the dwarves, by pure altruism. But he must know that it also allows him to be accepted among them...but enough about the fortress. Talk to me about you, Katsuki! What are your goals in life?"

"My goal is to be the best. The number one guild, to summarize. I want to have money, fame and recognition. I want everything I lacked asa kid. I want to have enough money to be able to choose what mission I want to perform on a daily basis and who I want to help."

"That's a big thing to wish. Is that why you formed a guild?"

"We were not official until Izuku, but he made me want to speed up the pace and recruit a lot of people. I trained him in combat and now, besides having a brain he can defend himself. "

"Really? Thank you for this. Are your goals really compatible with my son's ones?"

"He wants a better world...so yeah. With fame, money and power you have tools to change the world."

"I wish you to succeed in making the world a better place then...You seem like you know what you're doing, you looks like a smart kid. I don't know about your personality though."

"People tell me I have a bad temper, and I tell them to fuck themselves. But Deku doesn't mind my personality, he says I'm great."

"You're like him, too smart for the others, why do you love my son?"

"...My father died, you know? He died because he was in love with a dragon. He's been murdered. And I hate dragons because of this, but Izuku still doesn't. He cannot help but think that there is good in them. It's the same with the dwarves. A dwarf guy used him and threw him away but he doesn't hate him or the dwarves. he takes people as they are. He is convinced that there is good in everyone and he wants to help everyone. He is honest and he is fundamentally benevolent. I love him and hate him fot that."

"I see..."

"Because by thinking like that, you are a good person but you are doomed to suffer because of others."

Inko stopped them and put her hands on Katsuki's shoulders.

"Fortunately, you will be there to prevent people from taking advantage of him!"

She resumed her walk and they continued to discuss. Inko, after half a day, boasted to everyone about her beautiful son in law. It seemed to her that Katsuki had an innate talent for almost everything, and besides being as handsome as a god, he didn't let people walk on his feet. She told herself it was good that he was with Izuku, because this way he was offsetting his excess of kindness.

Everything could have been peaceful until the evening, but Todoroki took Katsuki aside when he had the chance. He slammed him against a wall (not violently but firmly) in an alley and declared with a strict voice:

"Keep your dirty kinks to yourself and don't ever lay a hand on Izuku again!"

"What's the fuck are you're talking about, Halfy? You're all worked up and shit!"

"You know what I'm talking about! The cut on his hand for no reason! If you want us to stay together, don't make him be part of your blood magic games!"

"...It wasn't for no reason, it was to cast a spell and it is absolutely not your fucking business!"

"It's my business, I'm his best friend!"

"What we do on our side only concern us! Best friend or not! He is an adult and can make decisions for himself!"

"You know how curious and reckless he is, and you know he does not like saying no. You have no right to take advantage of that!"

"It was nothing dude! Just a little spell! We didn't promise our souls a second time!"

"Yeah, it was for fun. Well if you're cutting him again for 'fun', I'll take him away from you."

"You won't fucking do anything. He's going to marry me tomorrow. He wants to stay with me. I'm sorry you have such a hard time about it!"

"...What?! I don't have a hard time about...you know what? Sometimes you look more dragon than human! I'm just worried for you two Bakugou...You know, I've read studies that said that it was in dragons's genes to be as they are...I wonder if the fact that you transform yourself more often is interfering with your inhibitions..."

"What?! My inhibitions? You know what? Worry about your own shiftless self and get out of my way, you judgmental racist fuck!"

Bakugou pushed him and left Shoto in place before going to join Izuku back. Todoroki didn't understand why these two couldn't see the harm in what they had done. It was one thing to let Bakugou do blood magic as he pleased, another if they started doing rituals in secret. He wondered what the rest of the guild would think and decided that he might be confiding in Mina or Kirishima who seemed to be closest to Bakugou. He only wanted their good.

/

They would get married the next day. Izuku wanted something simple. He had invited only his very close friends in this part of the fortress, who were 5, including Gigi the gatekeeper, as well as his mentor, his mother and the guild. It wasn't a lot of people and for him it was very good. The small ceremony would take place in a tiny temple which had a piece of garden with flowers and greenery. A truly intimate and romantic place.

They were currently in an inn. It was the evening. They had taken two rooms of 4 and separated themselves into 2 groups. Todoroki, Jirou, Sero and Mina on one side and Katsuki, Izuku, Kirishima and Denki on the other. The rooms consisted of beds but also a small sitting area where Bakugou was currently chilling on a couch with Izuku sleeping on his thighs. He caressed his hair distractedly when Kirishima decided to put his buttocks on the other sofa in front of him.

"Bro, we need to talk" started Kirishima.

"Fuck, the elf talked to you!"

"How do you know? And don't call Todoroki 'the elf'!"

"He told me I was more dragon than human that fucker so I'll call him whatever I want! Also, I know because you never 'we need to talk' me! I'm a big boy so leave me the fuck alone for fuck's sake. I know what I'm doing!"

"Giichi was addicted to blood magic...and you know it."

"And am I?"

"...I don't know, tell me."

"I'm not and you know it. You're making a mountain of nothing at all."

"He told me that you had slashed Izuku's hand just to make a funny spell."

"You sound like I cut his hand with a sword! I only took a little blood, Kiri! I didn't slash his hand. How do YOU take blood? I don't forbid you to do magic and I don't judge you on it. Does anyone make a comment to half and half when he adds magic ice cubes in his water? It's just as trivial!"

"He doesn't need to cut open his lover's hand for that..."

"Fuck you! I only casted a spell and I needed his blood and mine for it to work. That's it. Blood magic is a magic that's works with, oh, suprise, blood! And I use my magical powers if I feel like it. Deku didn't find it unhealthy, he said it was just fuel for the spell and he's right!"

"That's what Todoroki is worried about. He says Izuku has no self-control or self preservation. And I have to say it's not just any magic..."

"Since when is blood magic a problem for you, shitty hair? You always accepted me as I was. Yes, it's a little special and impressive, but I don't go kill people with it."

"And I continue to accept you as you are bro, it's just that...I love you both, and Todoroki too. We're afraid of what the god is going to ask of you, so we would be more at ease if you...don't play with him too much ."

"I know how this magic works, I know what I'm doing, and I love him, Kiri, more than Giichi..."

"Truly?"

"Yeah...I wouldn't hurt him...and you know me."

"I know you and I believe you, bro."

"Good, now shut the fuck up, you'll wake him up."

Time flew by and the desire to sleep didn't win Katsuki even as he was surrounded by the inert and snoring bodies of his friends. He carelessly caressed Izuku's dark hair and pondered his life without finding answers to his questions. He thought of his mother, then to drive her out of his mind, he got up and took with him gently his fiancé who did not flinch to put him in one of the beds of the room. He seemed more tired than usual. The blond then put a blanket on Kirishima and Denki and left the room. He fell on Mina who was in the hallway. She handed him a stone goblet with alcohol.

"This thing tears me off, but it tastes good!" she said for only greeting, giving him the drink.

"Why aren't you sleeping, ugly face?"

"Mean! And I'm giving you a drink! I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, maybe it's because I can't see the sky. I guess my internal clock is fucked up."

"Same."

"Do you want to talk or just drink in silence?"

"Talk if you want, I have nothing to say."

"Ok i'll talk, i'll talk. You know what? I think Izuku is really a good person."

Bakugou frowned and turned his gaze to her. Why was she saying that all of sudden?

"It's so good Bakugou that you found him...Giichi was so mean to you..." she continued.

"This is the vision you had of us?"

"Yes, but it's all in the past now. How do you manage his death? We didn't have the opportunity to discuss it."

"I thought I would give a fuck, and in fact, I don't. I only care about you guys and the crazy blacksmith who can loose 10 pounds while forging. Even halfy, even if he had been a big scum with me earlier."

"Well, you're a big scum ALL THE TIME and we still love you. That's good, for Giichi, I guess."

"Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow I will get married to Deku and my ex will definitely be gone."

"...Are you about to cry?"

"No. I'm not a little shit like all of you!"

"Kacchan?"

Izuku joined them in the hallway with a sleepy face.

"Why aren't you sleeping, uglyface number 2?" asked Bakugou.

"So mean!" exclaimed the blacksmith with a theatrical expression.

"He's always like that when he lacks sleep" commented Mina.

"He's like that when he feels great too" said Izuku and Mina giggled with laughter.

"Should I knock you both to sleep?"

Izuku stood in front of him and stretched, not impressed by the threat.

"I understand, you can't sleep because of tomorrow's event! It's gonna be a really small wedding, you know? No need to be nervous" said Izuku.

"I can't sleep because it's too different in here, the atmosphere...I'm not nervous about the wedding" complained Bakugou.

"Oh, you're not? I am...Mhh...then maybe we can stay up tonight, even if it's not very healthy. I want to show you something. It's in another city but if you go by the Astralom, we'll be there in an hour."

"What is the Astralom?" asked Mina, very interested.

"A dwarf transportation. It's a mean of transport composed of big compartiments hooked up to each other that fly on rails at high speed. It works mechanically and also with magic, but I couldn't explain more to you about how it works."

"Oh, and we take this to go to another place? Let's go! What do you want to show us, Izuku?!"

"One of All Might's forge, the biggest, it's exceptional! And I thought we could bring back one or two things to help us in the tournament. I didn't think I could get my hands on it because we couldn't enter but... now that we are here it would be stupid to leave without it."

"Ok, let's go there! I'll wake up the others!"

"Oh, maybe we should let them sleep if they are exhausted..."

"Aaaah...you're right."

"I'm going to take the opportunity to invite someone else to the wedding if he's still working there..."

"At this hour of the night?"

"He usually train to forge at night!"

They left the inn, leaving a note on the doors, and the three of them walked to the Astralom.

It was a huge building, as all were in here. Izuku exchanged for a moment with a dwarf lady with pale complexion who looked at him with too high eyebrows and the clear desire to be somewhere else. She looked at Bakugou and Mina with a disapproving face and finally put three small pieces of paper in Izuku's hands. The blacksmith then made them walk on a footbridge and a huge machine of metal stowed to a dock welcomed them. Bakugou never saw anything like it. It made him think of when they had attached carts to each other but everything was still towed by animals. Here this means of transport seemed to work on its own.

"This is the Astralom! This big machine will take us to the next city! It goes all around the fortress!"

The metal demon seemed to float above the rails a few inches from the ground. Nothing and nobody seemed to be in command. They entered the machine which was like a series of small rooms with openings. It was very long. There were large seats everywhere and tables set on the floor. There was no one at the late hour but the service seemed to work anyway.

"It's all automated" Izuku said, sitting down on a bench cut for the dwarves. His big human legs gave him a strange position. Bakugou and Mina did the same, amazed. But Bakugou showed nothing on his face. The Astralom was going through a predefined path. There was a map with all the places through which it was going to pass and could stop. All you had to do to stop by somewhere was to engage a button on it. In the same way, if someone wanted to have a ride, they had to buy a coupon that gave a signal to one of the Astralom's trains that somebody on the path wanted to go on it.

This is what someone did after a 30-minute travel. A group of individuals, who seemed like bad guys, climbed into the same compartment with them and uttered an exclamation of disgust at their sight. They were 5 dwarves, well built with scars and anything that could scare a young woman from a good family.

"Holly shit, is that a gang of humans?" one of them exclaimed, taking out his axe.

"What are you doing in our fortress and in our Astralom?" asked another.

"Zuku?!" exclaimed a teenager who emerged from behind one of them.

"Kota?!" Midoriya exclaimed, half rising. "What are you doing outside wandering at such an hour with...with these people?"

"Do you know them, kid?" asked one of the dwarves, frowning.

"Only this one" Kota pointed at Izuku. "He's a friend of mine...he's a blacksmith. I worked with him when I...when I was forging at All Might's...he's a citizen of our country. He has our nationality."

"What?! I don't care, I don't want humans in the fortress!" said a dwarf.

"The king allowed me to live here since I'm..." Izuku started but was interrupted by a punch in his jaw that he had not seen coming.

One of the dwarves hit him so hard that he fell to the ground. Kota screamed and Mina threw herself at Izuku's feet. Bakugou rose and dominated the group with his full height. He was super angry. By what right did they strike his fiancé for free?

"I don't care about what the king allowed! I don't want humans in my area that's all!" justified the dwarf who had hit him.

"Please Hectol, stop!" begged Kota trying to take his arm but he was easily pushed back.

"Get out of the way kid. I'm going to destroy that little curly presumptuous shit!" said the dwarf Hectol.

"You touch him again, and I'm burning you to ashes, you asshole!" Bakugou threatened, taking the dwarf by his shirt.

"That's what we'll see stupid blond! Do you think we're impress by your size? We're not just anyone, we do blood magic!" exclaimed one of the dwarves with a high-pitched voice.

"Oh yeah? you're doing blood magic? I'm terrified!" answered Bakugou with irony. "The fact that you are boasting about it already shows how much you are amateurs!"

"Kacchan, do nothing to them...we will be stopped by the guard and expelled..." Izuku began.

"I won't let them beat you up, Deku!" said Katsuki.

"As if you could stop us!" throwed one of the dwarves before throwing himself on Bakugou, blood on his hand and uttering incantations."

Bakugou gritted his teeth and grabbed the guy fist with his own hand. He had put his gauntlets in his bag, believing himself safe, and so couldn't make fire without touching his teammates. He could only rely on blood magic too. He gave the dwarf a punch and when the later finally fell to the ground, the blond hit his hand on a metal corner of the compartment to reopen the wound of the day before.

The blood flowed down his arm and he murmured incantations that annihilated those of the dwarves facing him. Bakugou was clearly on another level. These dwarves did not do anything right, pronounced badly and didn't give enough blood for what they asked the deity.

"You're doing blood magic too?!" one of the dwarves said.

"Yeah, and better than you obviously, if you don't want me to go crazy on you, get off!" yelled Bakugou by pressing a button as if to order them to get off at the next stop.

"As if...as if we're going to submit to you!" one of the dwarfs called out before pushing Mina and take Izuku by his hair. He was still too stunned to react and Mina did not have her equipment either. She kicked the dwarf's head anyway and he let go of Izuku. Three dwarves then jump on her and Bakugou lost it.

He turned into a dragon and with his hands making fire he looked like an apparition of the devil. He approached the one who seemed to be the leader and declared:

"Listen to me, I don't want to bring any problems to Deku, but I promise you that if you don't stop right now with your bullshit, I'll destroy you, understood?"

The dwarf seemed to capitulate to the intimidation show offered to him by the blond and summoned his men to leave it. The Astralom entered the next station and they went down without a word. They were probably afraid of dragons. Kota went to follow them but Izuku screamed.

"Kota! Stay! Please."

The barely 16-year-old turned around and seemed to have a dilemma. He stayed on the train though and watched his "friends" leave.

"Are you alright Deku? You stayed down a long time" Bakugou asked, helping him get up. He passed one of his locks of hair behind his ears and checked the condition of the blacksmith jaw.

"I took it right in the face. I really didn't expect to be hit...that's why, otherwise I would have dodged it...but more importantly, Kota, what are you doing with these guys? What are they? Bandits? Thieves? Are they blood magic followers? What are you doing so late outside in such a bad company? I thought you were at the forge in one of your sleepless nights making daggers!"

"One question at a time Zuku, or I can't follow you" the teen replied. "I ...I changed jobs. I don't work for All Might anymore!"

"What?! What do you mean?! You had a bright future in front of you Kota! What are you doing now? Thief? You steal the old people who take the Astralom late at night?"

"What? No! Well maybe they are doing this but not me...I discovered that I was one of the few people who are able to use blood magic Zuzu! and so I...I joined a group of adepts so they teach me to use it. As you know it's poorly looked upon so...I don't have much choice in the instructors!"

"They are bad as hell" Bakugou commented as he passed an arm around Izuku possessively. He checked his jaw once again, just to be sure.

"...Well, I do with what I have! But who are you? You look so cool! You're a dragon? You can use blood magic too? And you can make fire!" exclaimed Kota with enthusiasm.

"Half dragon and keep it to yourself, shortstack. Yes, I can use blood magic and no, I won't teach you shit."

"Hey?! I didn't even ask!...but why would you not?" complained Kota.

"Kota, why would you stop to work with All Might to...to learn something like that? And why didn't he tell me?" asked Izuku.

"I have my reasons, and I begged him not to tell you but who are these guys Zuku?!" asked Kota changing subject.

"They're part of my guild."

"You have a guild now?"

"Yes, and we're going to try to win the Solar tournament."

"No way!"

"We're not going to try, we'll win!" corrected Bakugou.

"You're a cute kid, too bad you're perverting yourself with bad people" said Mina.

"Here is Ashido Mina, a dear friend of mine and next to her, Bakugou Katsuki, my fiancé."

"Your fiancé" repeated Kota in a lifeless way.

"Yeah."

"That's why humans are here! You're going to get married!" he suddenly screamed.

"You just made the connection?! His mother understood right away!" said Bakugou.

"Well, mama Midoriya is smart, so you're Zuku's fiancé...I understand why he choose you, you're strong!"

"He's not with me because I'm powerful, shortstack!"

"Teach me blood magic! Please! There is something I need to do and I need somebody to teach me so I don't kill myself in the process!" begged the teenager.

"Kota! Blood magic is not a game!"

"I know it's not, Zuku! All Might won't teach me anymore now that I'm gone. I gave up my future as a blacksmith to learn!"

"With brigands!" answered the certified blacksmith.

"Again I did with what I had...You have to teach me, Bakugou! I don't want and can't go back to All Might, he won't talk to me anyway."

"I don't have the time to teach you, piece of shit!" said the blond.

"If you don't teach me I'll have to come back to those bastards I came with!"

"Kota no, you have to return to All Might! Go apologize!" asked Izuku.

"No, I told you there is something I need to do, so teach me or I'll go back to those guys!" answered Kota.

"Go back then!" yelled Bakugou.

"Zuku, you don't mind if I go back with them? Don't you care about me?"

"...You're blackmailing me, Kota. I don't appreciate...with all I did for you. I brought you out of misery. I gave you food, a job, a family without asking anything back and you're thanking me by playing with my feelings and by destroying your futur?" answered Izuku frowning.

"...I'm sorry Zuku...I love you, and I'm grateful, but there is something I need to do."

"...You won't tell me more?" asked Izuku.

"No. Please."

"..."

"Izuku is giving in" Mina observed as she saw the blacksmith's face.

"Kacchan...I can't let him go back to those people...he's like a little brother to me. I feel responsible" said Izuku.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I want to take him with us please, he won't change his mind" continued the blacksmith.

"Deku, are you serious? We don't need to lug around a kid!" complained Bakugou rightly.

"Please Kacchan, I feel responsible for him...he doesn't have parents... I saved him from the streets..."

"..."

"Bakugou, why are you acting like you're going to refuse something to Izuku?" asked Mina, septic.

"Argh! Fine! But you do what I say, when I say it!" said Bakugou to Kota.

"Really?! Thank you!" said Izuku and Kota in unison.

They went to the forge after that and walked in it like tourists. Kota gave them a guided tour. He seemed to like Mina a lot. Then they went back to the others and tried to sleep for a few hours.

/

The next day arrived quickly. And according to tradition, Izuku and Bakugou were separated in the morning to prepare themselves. The ceremony did not need a rehearsal, they just had to come to an altar and follow the instructions of the priest. After that, they would signed a contract and celebrate, simply and naturally.

Izuku was nervous but Bakugou not at all. Todoroki, who had been angry with him since the day before, wondered if he was taking all that seriously. He did not seem to realize what it meant to be a dwarf, as human as he was.

He was going to have two nationality and a forever access to the fortress. It was not nothing and he would have duties towards it. Especially if the war was triggered. In addition, he would have duties to Izuku forever too.

It was true that Katsuki was carefree. He lived from day to day and had always lived like that. But it was wrong to believe that he did not take this marriage seriously. He was dead serious about it. He wanted Izuku to be his. He wanted to be happy. He wanted him to be happy. He loved that little blacksmith. And he was completely sure of it when he saw him arrive at the temple in the evening.

He was, like him, in a beautiful ceremony armor with draperies adorned with patterns reminiscent of the dwarves gods of sharing, family and union. In his hair, there were not flowers but a kind of diadem from which fell small silver chains which complemented his eyes nicely. His face was smeared with traditional war paint and his eyes blackened by charcoal strokes. It made the green of his eyes pop. He was breathtaking.

A dwarf wedding was manly. For only music they had drums of war and dwarves songs, at first. The fun music was for the party just after.

The priest was not the local priest, much to Izuku's surprise. He was the king's official priest and a close friend of the king. If there were still people who were not jealous of him it was the moment! The priest was a very thin man whose stature was accentuated by his great believer's dress. He had a big hood on his head whose soft fabric fell over his shoulders. His eyes were very kind and he had small hexagon glasses.

"My children, I am here today to unite you eternally before our beloved gods of marriage!"

Katsuki noticed how quickly Izuku's face lightened when the priest began his speech. He really always wanted to get married exactly like that. This brought a smile to his face and made him actually blush.

The ceremony went smoothly.

With an assured hand, Katsuki had tied the ear jewelry to Izuku's ear and then slid a lock of his hair behind it. Izuku did it a lot more awkwardly. It was a beautiful jewelry, both masculine and feminine. Izuku was truly talented. It was all silver and complemented their face shapes.

Izuku kissed him then, chastely and timidly because he was in front of his mother, his mentor and his friends. Half were crying with emotion. A 'Bakubro!' was thrown into the air at one moment by the voice of Kirishima. Kota hid. Because he didn't want to see All Might. But he manage to put a hand on the food.

Everything was joy and happiness. They danced and drank and after a while, the married couple performed a slow loving dance in each other's arms. Bakugou kissed his blacksmith from time to time, lost in the rhythm of the music. It was at this moment that an icy voice that seemed both liquid and tangible sounded in their heads, and in their heads only.

The god of blood was talkative. He wasn't like the other gods who only communicated by abstract signs. No, the god of blood clearly said what he wanted to his followers.

His request when it passed into the brains of the newlyweds was as clear as water. Izuku squeezed Bakugou a little harder, breath cut off, and stared into the red eyes of the blond. They didn't stop dancing, they just looked at each other with intensity. Bakugou put his warm hand on Izuku's cheek and kissed him delicately, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He then placed his whole hand on his face imitating the old dwarf custom to reassure him and put his mouth close to his ear before whispering:

"It's gonna be okay, I swear, nerd."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to live comments if you liked it or have a suggestion! It motivates me a lot!

See you for the next one!


End file.
